


The Returning Chamber

by Nightsister



Series: Returning Chamber 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Reality, Child Death, Families of Choice, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsister/pseuds/Nightsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon attempts to find a killer among the Jedi, while Xanatos struggles to raise a less-than-perfect padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some canonical "facts" are used (like the difference in Qui and Obi's ages) but by and large, canon has definitely left the building. There's no Evil!Xanatos present, so if that's what you're hankerin' for, you'll please have to go somewhere else.
> 
> Inspired by: Kirby Crow and analise's excellent "Jedi Temple Murders," Emu's musings about learning disabilities, Jane Harmon's "Jude Watson doesn't live here anymore" post and Fuumin-sama's lovely Xanatos/Bruck drawing.
> 
> Thank Yous: To DreamChild for the blind encouragement and to the Emu, who shoved first. Also, the Star Wars Unofficial Encyclopedia at theForce.net is an excellent reference I couldn't have done without.
> 
> Very Special Thank Yous: To Knight Alyx and Monalee (Thwack Preventer) for the marvelous beta reads, although any and all mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> IMPORTANT: It's been over a decade since I wrote this (yikes) and I'm not really sure if I tagged all the triggery parts. Please let me know and I will make it right. Thank you.

_Prologue_

"As you can obviously see, we are trying so hard to do our very best for the children, the poor little ones."

The young Jedi followed the International Foundling Services Caretaker through a large room broken into smaller areas by partitions, each area filled with a small bed or a smaller cradle. He ignored the Caretaker's plaintive and slightly whiny tone and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Oh, yes, of course," the knight replied, eager to get to work. "Now, I would like to check the inventory of non-perishable foodstuffs in storage, the invoice for the last shipment of first-generation bacta actually received from Thyferra, and the outline of your procedures for quarantine against Hesken Fever." He counted each item off with his fingers. "Also, have you tried to contact any relatives these children might have? Surely, they could be held accountable. The laws are in place now - "

"Oh, well, we do our best, of course," the Caretaker repeated hastily, "but the Lex Decree obviously has had long lasting and simply devastating repercussions, and what with the new cutbacks last month..."

The Jedi bit back his impatience. The Caretaker's attitude of hopelessness, while somewhat understandable, was also becoming irritating. Three years ago then-Governor Alti Lex inexplicably decreed that 400 credits would be given outright to every parent for every child born on Ralltiir. The population exploded while the planet plunged into a crippling Depression, and children as young as the newly born started showing up in hospitals in alarming numbers, left by parents unable or unwilling to care for them.

Now a Jedi Knight was on Ralltiir to assess the severity of the situation and to formulate a workable solution within a given budget. It might have been a daunting task to some, but Knight Xanatos Kenobi was determined to look at the Ralltiiri tragedy as a challenge to his administrative skills. He had to remember the mission and remain objective - otherwise he would be sorely tempted to adopt the entire foundling population and ship them to his suite on Coruscant. He took another of the deep breaths he had been taking all afternoon.

"The Galactic Emergency Response Committee has funds set aside specifically for Ralltiir," Xanatos said calmly, "but we must draft the aid proposal quickly to maximize on the amount of credits available. We should calculate the funds needed in terms of food, linens, clothing, medicines especially... what was that?"

They had slowed to a stop in front of a row of partitions marked "3 YRS", and the noise was coming from somewhere in the center. There -a banging noise, steadily insistent. As he always did in a situation like this, Xanatos casually reached out with his Force sense to determine the source of the strange noise and to his complete shock felt something pushing back. Not some thing, exactly - but some one? He moved to the middle of the aisle in long, quick strides, the Caretaker practically running to catch up with him, her short cape flapping behind her.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, it's just Obi-Wan," she panted, reaching out to grab Xanatos' arm. "He has this little habit of rocking his bed, and it bumps against the wall. Let me get an orderly - "

"No." The Jedi shook off her hand and turned into the small partitioned entranceway. The little boy in question was on his knees, hands gripping the bars surrounding the bare institutional bed, silently pushing and pulling, back and forth.

Bang... bang... bang...

"He looks smaller than three years," Xanatos commented absently, then the significance of the Caretaker's comment caused him to start. "He's rocking his bed? That's what he's doing?"

The Caretaker looked ready to cry. "Yes, and Obi-Wan really is three years old, or so we were told. He's suffering from crystal withdrawal; he became an addict in utero. His mother overdosed and died at our partner hospital and he was left with us. Oh, he was just ghastly when he first arrived, truly a terror! He would scream if anyone simply touched him, but then he would start rocking himself, and we didn't know what to do, he's only been here a few months, really, and we were waiting for the Addiction Services Department to come pick him up, but now they're saying he's our responsibility, and he doesn't cry as much anymore but - "

"I understand." The knight took another deep cleansing breath and tried to find his center. Crystal was the latest scourge in this sector of the galaxy and Xanatos had seen his share of addicts over the past few years. It was a slow, agonizing process for those who even attempted to recover from dependency because the drug was extremely powerful and difficult to eliminate from the user's system. Like the boy's mother, most addicts were released of their habit only through death and it was amazing that the toddler was still alive. Or maybe it was the will of the Force? Little Obi-Wan desperately needed the attention of Temple Healers and a family to look after him. Xanatos carefully picked up the boy, who started shrieking.

"There, there, take it easy, it's all right. You're all right." Xanatos held the boy close to him and gently stroked his little head. The crying stopped immediately. The knight looked down onto a tear-streaked face and found two luminous green eyes staring back, as if amazed by the human contact.

Xanatos suddenly realized that he had found another padawan. He sighed, resigned to his destiny, and turned back to the Caretaker.

"Let's get started collecting the data I mentioned. And I will take the child."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Jedi believe that they do not die; rather, they are returned to the source of their power, the Force. And while every Temple in the galaxy has their own Returning Chamber, the main Chamber on Coruscant is one of the Order's largest and most used since many Jedi wish to rejoin the Force from this venerated spot.  
\- An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

Every Knight in active service wakes the second they hear the beeping of their comm. Even so, Master Qui-Gon Jinn groaned and rolled over before raising his head. Beside him, his mate Xanatos stirred, mumbled something suspiciously like "get it" before settling back to sleep.

The bedside chrono indicated that it was still three hours before dawn. "This had better be good," Qui-Gon muttered as he acknowledged the summons. "Jinn here."

"Qui-Gon." Mace's voice came quietly but forcefully over the communicator. "I need you to meet us at Ki's suite immediately. We have a problem."

Ki-Adi-Mundi was Qui-Gon's oldest friend, if not his closest. They had shared many adventures and heartaches in their thirty years together.

_What? Who was us?_ "I'll be right there."

Qui-Gon dressed hurriedly and only stopped long enough to leave a kiss and a whispered "I'll back soon" to Xanatos before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Ki-Adi-Mundi's suite looked like an impromptu meeting of war: every High Council member was present, including a very pregnant and currently on-leave Depa Billaba. Qui-Gon entered the room and passed by Adi Gallia, who acknowledged him with a wave of her hand but was otherwise preoccupied with the person on the other end of her comm. He heard her say, "Theed, yes, I need it right away" as he walked by. Whatever Ki and the others were up to, it apparently included Adi's intelligence network. Most of the rest were clustered in little groups around the couch where Yoda sat talking to a bewildered Ki-Adi-Mundi and another man in dark red robes. The lone exception was Plo Kloon, well known for his extraordinary connection to the Living Force, who sat in a corner away from the others, silently weeping.

The man in the red robe, Master of Public Security Seth Doran, had paused when Qui-Gon entered but continued his report to Yoda: "...the Returning Chamber, the door was open. Knight Obril was found approximately one hour ago on the Pyre Stone, her robe and tunic arranged neatly around her body. Her neck had been broken." Seth now addressed Ki directly, "I'm so sorry, padrin."

Shaking his head, Ki-Adi-Mundi looked up just then and caught sight of Qui-Gon. He excused himself to Yoda and Seth and made his way toward his friend.

"Qui, thank Arca you're here."

"What happened? Ki, what is Seth talking about?" Qui-Gon took in the haggard faces of the Councilors around him. "'Nala - "

At the mention of her name, Ki's face blanched and he staggered back a little. Mace immediately appeared at his side.

"I'm sorry Qui-Gon, Tanala is dead."

"She's - But who - what -?" Qui-Gon asked to no one in particular but Master Doran answered. "We don't know anything substantial yet. I don't think she was deliberately chosen. 'Nala didn't have an enemy in this entire galaxy, especially after what happened. Anyway," Seth gestured to a dark, slender young man, who was sitting so still on a little chair that Qui-Gon hadn't even noticed him. "I brought the Outsider who found her. I spoke to him already but he doesn't know much."

The young man wore the uniform of the Outsider Guards. For millennia, these non Force-using volunteers guarded the so-called "public" places inside the Jedi Temple: the hallways surrounding the Returning Chamber and the Jedi High Council Chamber, as well as the entranceways to the numerous gardens, libraries, auditoriums and conference halls. Using non-Force volunteers was the Order's way of connecting with the outside world; hence the "Outsider" moniker. The Guards were mostly for show anyway, as they weren't really expected to protect people who were more than capable of protecting themselves. This particular Guard had probably never been in a room with so many important and powerful Jedi before. He looked terrified.

Leaving Ki with Mace, Qui-Gon walked over to the Guard and nodded to Yarael Poof, who was also walking in that direction. They both gave the young man small formal bows and Qui-Gon said gently, "I am Master Jinn and this is Councilor Poof. Master Doran tells me you found the body."

"The name's Jagged Antilles sirs, uh, Corporal Antilles," the Guard stammered. "I... I didn't see anything wrong until about an hour ago. The door was shut every time I walked by the Chamber before."

"And how many times was that?" Yarael asked.

"My route takes me by the place once every hour for eight hours," the Guard replied. It's not like there's anything of value in there..." he paused, looked at Ki, and turned red.

"It's all right, we know what you meant," Qui-Gon said calmly, trying to put the nervous young man at ease. The turnover rate among Outsider Guards was notoriously high. Ex-Guards attributed this phenomenon to the mysterious and inflexible Order, but in reality, most Guards were simply unable to interact with living creatures who looked "normal" but were decidedly different. To his credit, Corporal Antilles was trying very hard to remain calm.

"Once every hour... that would give ample time for someone who knew the Temple to slip in unnoticed. It wouldn't take long to figure out your schedule." Qui-Gon thought aloud. "Did you notice anyone around the halls recently, or anything out of the ordinary?"

The Guard shook his head. "No, nothing, and there's no lock to the Chamber. I don't check inside the rooms - it's not a part of my job." He sounded regretful, his initial reticence fading slightly. "I mean, if I'd only tried the door once, I might've even walked in on..."

"You can't dwell on what could have been done. There's no way you could have known what was happening and you may have been hurt yourself," Yarael said. "You discovered Knight Obril about an hour ago, you say? Was that near the end of your shift?"

"Yeah, um, yes. It was my sixth time around that way, I have the 2000 to 0400 shift," Antilles replied. "The door was open quite a bit, so when I peeked in to look, well, that's when I found her."

"The door was open," Qui-Gon said, "If the door had been closed no one would have found her for some time - until later today at least." He turned and addressed Mace, the coordinator of the Order's Rites and Ceremonies. "Is there a Returning Ceremony scheduled for tonight?"

"Yes," Mace answered. "For Master Marsa from Dantooine. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think 'Nala was meant to be found when she was; otherwise, why not keep the door closed all the way?" Qui-Gon turned back to the Guard. "Did you see or hear anything when you approached the hallway leading to the Chamber, that final time?"

"No, nothing," Antilles said. "It was a little strange. The door was just... open."

"Thank you, corporal. If Master Doran has no more questions..." Yarael looked over at Seth, who shook his head. "You are free to go."

"Thank you, sir. My shift's over soon and the wife'll be worried if I don't at least check in with her. We just had a baby - Syal's the light of my life." The corporal was apparently very relieved to be leaving and was now babbling freely. "Um, is there something else?"

"Just keep this matter to yourself and let me know if you think of anything more," Master Doran said, then added, "oh, yes, and thank you."

"'Nala..." Everyone in the room turned as one when Ki started making a low keening noise. Mace wrapped a strong arm around the Cerean and spoke to Eeth Koth, the Jedi closest to them.

"Eeth, help me." The two men gently steered Ki back to the couch, where Yoda laid one wizened claw on his arm and said merely, "Rest." Ki-Adi-Mundi relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Sleep, he will now," said Yoda in his quirky Basic. He then turned outward, addressing the room in general, "Tragedy this is. All of us Master Mundi needs." He then looked across to face Qui-Gon squarely. "You most of all, I think."

"What can I do to help?"

"Large role in this, I see for you." Yoda closed his eyes now and breathed deep. "Help Ki-Adi-Mundi, you must. Sadness I sense - you will lose and gain much." He looked to Saesee Tiin, who only nodded.

_Wonderful_ "What should I do?" Qui-Gon was still confused at his role. He wasn't even a Councilor, what could he accomplish that the others couldn't?

"You could start by going with Ki to meet with Senator Palpatine," Mace interjected. "He was told as soon as we found out, but he still wants a meeting tomor - today."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. Meeting with Senator Palpatine, Tanala's odious distant cousin, was not what he deemed a pleasant experience. Nevertheless, Ki was his friend, and he obviously needed him. _Damn you, Mace_

"If you arrange a meeting with Senator Palpatine, I will go with him," he told Mace. "But first I must let Xanatos know what happened and make arrangements for my padawans." He moved to the comm station to contact his mate. Qui-Gon let the comm beep for a few minutes, his frown deepening.

"No answer," he replied a bit testily. Yoda shot him a piercing glance and immediately Qui-Gon felt guilty. It was amazing, really, how badly his old master could make him feel with one look, even after all these years.

"Obi-Wan, is it?"

"Possibly. I'll try again later." Qui-Gon rubbed his eyes hard and went over to sit next to Ki, who was now snoring softly. Mace walked over and found an unoccupied corner of the couch. He started talking softly over the sleeping man.

"Qui-Gon, seriously, we really need you. None of us," he gestured to the other Councilors, "can be directly involved in the investigation. We're too close. You're Ki's best friend and your status in the Order is high enough to warrant your participation. You wouldn't have to take an active part. Let the Public Security Knights do the legwork, just keep us updated on the progress." He added, "I don't even have to ask, I could just assign you to it. But I won't. This is a messy business and we need your full cooperation."

"I don't have a choice." Qui-Gon thought about 'Nala Obril, with the quick smile and sad eyes. The mate of a High Council member was dead, and somewhere in the Temple a killer was loose. A messy business, indeed. Mace nodded and stood up.

"I'm taking Depa home. Thank you, Qui-Gon. Force help us, this'll be over soon."


	3. Chapter 3

_The padras is the basic Jedi familial unit. Consisting of one or more masters and their padawans, the Order believes this living agreement is the healthiest and most efficient method to produce effective Jedi knights.  
\- An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

The screaming shoved Xanatos into wakefulness, his heart pounding.

He automatically jumped out of bed, threw on his sleep robe and ran into his padawan's room. Without bothering to turn on the light he quickly made his way to Obi-Wan's bed, scooped the thrashing boy up, and hugged him tightly. Xanatos bounced him lightly and rocked back and forth, only pausing a bit to maneuver a finger into Obi-Wan's mouth. Luckily, the boy hadn't bitten his tongue, but there was a small bleeding cut on his lower lip. This was still one of the more violent episodes, then. Xanatos grabbed the edge of his robe and held it to his padawan's mouth to stop the bleeding.

"Shhh, it's all right, Obi-Wan. You're safe, you're fine, I'm here." Xanatos soothed. He held the little body close to him until the shaking stopped, then carefully sat down on the bed. He turned and saw three silhouetted figures, one very small, one larger and one larger still, standing in the doorway.

Like so many times before, Obi-Wan hadn't awakened but Xanatos still whispered. "Go back to bed everybody, your padrin just had another episode."

Fourteen year-old Mara Jade was Qui-Gon's eldest padawan and felt protective and responsible for the younger ones. "Is Obi-Wan okay?" she whispered back anxiously. "I should have _known_ he was going to freak out, he was weirdly quiet all day today - I mean, more than usual - and in his language class I think they were discussing family roots and home planets and -" She turned to her other padrin and hissed rather crossly, "Bruck, why didn't you do something?"

Eight-year old Bruck Chun looked stricken. "I didn't know!" he hissed back. "He acted fine at midmeal. I'm sorry, master."

"It's not your fault," Xanatos replied wearily. "It's no one's fault. Do we understand each other?" He stressed the last point, looking at Mara.

Now Bant Ackbar, at age six the youngest member of the padras and Qui-Gon's second padawan, spoke up. She had been woken up by Obi-Wan's screaming fits before but the Mon Calamari was always horrified. "Will he die this time?" She asked Mara, her lips quivering. Mara allowed the little girl to clamber up into her arms and held her close.

"No, padril, he won't die," the older girl said. "Right, Master Xan?"

"Right," Xanatos replied, "so I think we should all go back to bed. Mara, could you take Bant and Bruck to their rooms? I want to stay with Obi-Wan."

Mara put Bant down but took the little girl's hand and Bruck's hand in turn. "Of course. Come padrin, padril." She started to turn away but paused then turned back to Xanatos with a slight frown. "Where's Master Qui-Gon?"

In his panic over Obi-Wan, Xanatos had completely forgotten about his mate. The last thing he remembered was Qui-Gon's large figure leaning over him, kissing him on the cheek and promising to be back soon. "He got called away," he said. "I was sleeping when he left. Come on now, don't worry. He said he would be home soon and you all have lessons in the morning. Say good night."

"Good night, master." Mara and Bant crept close to Obi-Wan's bed and both girls exchanged a kiss with Xanatos and then kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek. Bruck came forward but held back for a moment, prompting a small smile from his master.

"You won't hurt him, it's all right," Xanatos said softly.

Bruck leaned down and placed the lightest of kisses on the small, clammy forehead. "Good night, Obi-Wan," he whispered. "Good night, master."

Then they departed, Bant tugging the door closed, leaving the master and his apprentice wrapped in darkness.

Xanatos slowly stroked his padawan's head, reminiscing about the first time he had held this child. It had seemed a near impossible task to help Obi-Wan when he first arrived at the Temple five years ago. The Healers had determined that besides the crystal addiction, the child had also been physically abused and horribly neglected. The constant rocking in bed, attributed to the neglect, combined with the screaming nightmares, stomachaches, headaches, and everything else associated with crystal withdrawal had greatly tested the young master's resolve. Xanatos had had many meditation sessions with Plo Kloon in those early days, as he worked to calm the frustration he felt.

To make matters more difficult, Obi-Wan was developing more slowly than his agemates, physically and mentally. He hadn't started walking until over a year after his arrival on Coruscant and started talking even later. The situation had been so difficult that Yoda and a few others in the High Council had sadly considered expelling Obi-Wan from the Order entirely, and it had taken all of Xanatos' persuasive skills to bring his master around. Fortunately he had had enough foresight to formally give Obi-Wan his last name, knowing that it would legally be harder for the Council to release the boy from the Temple outright.

It had taken a while but with time, love, a great deal of effort and dedicated attention from the Healers, Obi-Wan's health had stabilized and he had even managed to thrive under Xanatos' care. Amazingly, the one aspect of development pertinent to Obi-Wan's new life, his affinity to the Force, remained in step with the rest of his agemates. Although he still lacked the amount of control needed to properly wield a lightsaber, his Force ability more than helped make up for his deficient motor skills. The Force was with him and it seemed that it always had been.

And fortunately, the rest of Xanatos' padras - his other padawan Bruck and Qui-Gon and his two padawans - quickly accepted the new padawan into their lives. Along with Qui-Gon and Mara, Xanatos easily settled into a routine of escorting Obi-Wan to his various therapy and tutoring sessions. Bant, who was an infant when Obi-Wan arrived, had never known a day without him and loved him unconditionally as a matter of course. Even Bruck, who was definitely Obi-Wan's polar opposite, quickly warmed to his padrin and the two were now practically inseparable. Life with the new padawan was different at first but they managed. Some nights were simply harder than others.

Not wanting to wake Obi-Wan, Xanatos carefully scooted up the bed with the boy in his arms until he was able to stretch out and fully lie upon it - an adult sized bed was special ordered for this purpose after the first terrifying episode - and curled up, fetal style, holding the boy snugly against him. Obi-Wan whimpered slightly and shifted into what Xanatos supposed was a more comfortable position. He still hadn't awakened; strangely, he never did during his more violent fits.

As Xanatos drifted to sleep, he again thought about his missing mate and wondered what he was doing. He started to reach out to him through the Force but then thought better of it. Qui-Gon would be home soon enough, and whatever got him out of bed must have been urgent.

Xanatos gave Obi-Wan one last quick squeeze and followed his padawan into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_The "padawans" (or apprentices) chosen by the Jedi Order are generally regarded as among the finest representatives of their respective species: the most physically fit, the most intelligent, the most talented in the various fields of arts and sciences. There are exceptions where Force strength alone determines Jedi potential; these candidates, however, usually end up in the Sanicorps, Agricorps, or other service-oriented departments as they lack the emotional aptitude and/or mental skills essential to becoming knights.  
\- An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

"Obi-Wan! Bruck! You'll be late for class!"

Qui-Gon still hadn't shown up yet but had left a message on the comm early this morning, simply stating that he would be home soon with news. Xanatos hustled about the small kitchen as delectable, earthy odors of spice and herbed honey filled the air. As he came to the table armed with bowls of steaming sweet grains, two compact bundles of legs and arms streaked across the living area and into chairs in the dining room, giggling and poking each other all the way. Bant and Mara had already started on their morning meal and the older girl looked at the late arrivals disdainfully.

"You two are going to be so late," she sighed.

"You two are going to be SO late," Bruck mimicked, making Obi-Wan snicker.

"Shut up, Bruck!"

"Shut up, Bru-uck!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop I-T!"

"Mas-ter!"

"That's enough, all of you," Xanatos sat down with his own bowl and looked around the table sternly as the boys and even Bant fell into a fit of giggles. "Finish up and apologize to your padril for teasing her, Bruck, Obi-Wan... I mean it."

"Sorry, Mara," Bruck grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry," Obi-Wan echoed, and reached out across the table to hold her hand. He rubbed her knuckles slowly. "Sorry."

"Oh," Mara favored him with a small smile. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't you, anyway." She gave her other padrin a glare. "But YOU are SO in for it at sparring practice."

"Ha! I'm not making the late practice today," Bruck sang after he swallowed a spoonful of grains. "Obi-Wan has a lesson with Knight Carijan and master asked me to wait for him. Too bad, so sad, you'll be in class when I have my sparring practice in early session."

At the mention of Knight Carijan, the table fell silent. "I didn't know," Mara said slowly, looking at her spoon. She looked up. "Is it because of last night?" She and Bruck had long known about their padrin's emotional and mental difficulties but only recently learned that Cata Carijan wasn't simply a tutor but also a Healer who specialized in padawans' mental health.

Xanatos looked around at his charges. "I thought it would be best," he said, leaving no room for questions or arguments.

"It's no big deal," said Bruck defensively. "Obi needs an extra session this week, that's all."

"But he's better now," Bant chimed in, looking at Xanatos. "He's back to normal this morning."

"He's also right here, Bantling," he replied gently, "You can talk to him directly."

Bant turned and faced her padrin. "Aren't you feeling better now, Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Don't know, really," Obi-Wan shrugged. He smiled and took her hand. "Guess that's why I have to see Knight Carijan more, to see if I'm okay."

"I think you're okay," the little girl nodded sagely. "But if you hafta go, then it's the will of the Force."

At that line, the other padawans groaned, Bruck loudly, and even Xanatos fought to hide a small smile. It seemed that Bant had a special phrase every other week and "The Will of the Force" was the current favorite.

"All right, all right, everyone finish up," Xanatos announced. "Bant, I'll see you at eleventh hour. Mara, I expect Master Qui-Gon to be back soon. If not, I'll get word to you about your sparring session and please make sure Obi-Wan gets to his physical therapy. Bruck, I'll see you at early session for sparring. Obi, I want you and Bruck to go the library after your session with Knight Carijan and I'll meet you both there later. Agreed?"

"Yes, Master. Come on, Obi, let's go." Bruck stood up and gathered his school things.

"Yes, Master," the others echoed. Mara took Bant's hand as Obi-Wan ran around the table for a quick embrace and kiss from his master, and four padawans noisily exited the suite.

* * *

Qui-Gon was exhausted. He had stayed with Ki for some time after the others had left, even while the other man slept. Now he was hurrying back to his suite as if on autopilot, ignoring the quizzical looks as he practically barreled his way through the early morning crowd. He hoped to break the news of Tanala's death to his mate himself, before Xanatos found out through the newsgrid.

When Qui-Gon finally reached his rooms, he found the padawans gone but his mate still in the kitchen, swearing to himself and scrubbing a pot - oats were very glutinous and some of it had burned on the bottom. Xanatos had tried to tame his long black hair by tying it back with a piece of fabric but renegade strands had managed to escape, framing his face. He always managed to look so nonchalantly beautiful.

"Stupid, rotten oats - Qui-Gon, where the Sith have you been?! I - mmmf." Xanatos' outburst was smothered quickly as Qui-Gon's mouth covered his own. It seemed that a very long time passed before Qui-Gon finally let him go - Xanatos was panting slightly and looking a bit glassy eyed. He dropped the scrubber into the sink.

"Now what did I do to deserve that?" he asked, smiling. "Is it my sexy cleaning gloves or the smell of burnt sweet grains?" The smile faded as he noticed the dark circles under his mate's eyes and his grave expression. "Qui, what happened?"

"Tanala Obril is dead," Qui-Gon replied soberly, "an Outsider found her in the Returning Chamber. Her neck was broken."

"What?" Xanatos breathed, momentarily stunned. Then logic regained possession of his mind. "The _Returning Chamber_? How? Who would - "

"That's the question, isn't it?" Qui-Gon moved toward Xanatos again and engulfed him in his arms. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with that unique, clean scent that was so much his mate, so much his home. He continued, "Every High Councilor on planet was with Ki all last night and most of this morning. It's terrible, he's completely done in."

"Poor Ki." Xanatos had taken off his cleaning gloves and now wrapped his arms around the older man. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. I tried last night." He unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

"Qui-Gon, I'm so sorry." Xanatos pulled away from his mate but took his hand and led him into their bedroom. "Come on, lie down for a bit. You're exhausted. Or would you like something to eat? I can find you something - "

"No, I'm not hungry. I think I will lie down a while, and only if you lie with me," said Qui-Gon, somewhat petulantly. "And would you - "

His mate sighed dramatically but he was smiling. Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master and little boy. "Of course."

Xanatos had gotten used to the fact that while Qui-Gon wasn't a materialistic man he loved certain creature comforts. He enjoyed a good after dinner pipe every now and then, and adored when Xanatos fussed over him. The removal of boots from aching feet followed by a foot massage was an almost orgasmic delight, and it amused his mate to no end to give him that pleasure.

"Ahhh, so good," Qui-Gon sank down into the large bed as Xanatos pulled off well-worn boots, one at a time.

"Look at these things! You have a hole in your left boot, by your big toe." Xanatos made a mental note to get replacements, and started rubbing Qui-Gon's feet. He made sure that Qui-Gon was well relaxed before he spoke next.

"Qui?"

"Hmmm?"

"Obi had another one of his episodes last night."

"Can we not talk about Obi-Wan just now? Ah! Too hard!"

Xanatos stopped pinching Qui-Gon's feet and stared at him. "I'm sorry, but it was a bad one." The other man promptly reached down and pulled his mate up toward him. They lay there for a while, Xanatos held tight to Qui-Gon's chest, tucked under the bigger man's chin, until finally Qui-Gon sighed and rolled away. When he spoke, he was staring at the ceiling.

"Xani, what do you want me to say?" He turned back and leaned up on one elbow to look at his mate. "I don't know what more you want from me regarding Obi-Wan. I'm sorry that you have to go through this but it was your decision and yours alone, I might add, to take him on as your padawan learner. I'm really trying to be supportive but I just spent the night with a man who lost the one person he couldn't afford to lose." He lay back down and yawned again.

_Your decision alone_ Xanatos blinked. "I'm sorry, I guess you're right. But Obi needs me so much and it's so hard...and he wants to become a knight so badly... Qui-Gon?"

But Qui-Gon had fallen asleep. Xanatos sighed and got out of bed.

_I suppose I'm giving Mara her sparring lessons today_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the rape/torture and the subsequent abortion is referenced.

_Coruscant's coordinates make this planet the ideal home for the Legislative Branch of the Galactic Republic. Representatives of the many systems and interests in the galaxy have convened here for thousands of years to pass the laws we follow today. The Jedi Knights, as part of the Judicial Branch, are under the domain of the Supreme Galactic Chancellor, the leader of the Executive Branch.  
\- An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

Qui-Gon woke up alone, feeling rotten. He vaguely remembered his earlier conversation with his mate but pushed it into a far corner of his mind. _First things first._ Glancing at the bedside chrono, Qui-Gon noticed that he had been asleep for five hours.

"Ah, Sith." He got up groggily and went to his comm, as Ki should have left a message by now. He instead found a note from Xanatos.

"Qui-Gon, (it read) the newsgrids are calling 'Nala's death an accident. I thought I would let you sleep a little longer, so I'll run Mara's sparring session for you and I'll take Bant to her dance lesson and her meditation tutor. I also have to pick up the boys at the library after classes, so if you get home before me, could you start the evening meal? Or pick something up at the Organic Market,it doesn't matter what it is, but DO NOT get dessert. Obi has a hard enough time falling asleep as it is, and I don't want him eating any sugar before bedtime. I'll see you later. I love you. Xan"

"No sugar before bedtime... he thinks I'm an idiot," Qui-Gon grumbled to the comm screen. He half stumbled into the refresher and cleaned himself up, making the water as hot as he could stand it. It was a full ten minutes before he realized what Xanatos had said. An accident. Well, if that's the way the Council wanted to play it...

Qui-Gon was dressed but bootless and in the process of tying his hair back when the door chime rang, announcing a visitor. Still struggling with his hair, he walked into the living room to find Ki-Adi-Mundi already there.

"I let myself in. There was a package addressed to you out in the hallway. I think it's a pair of boots. Do I look all right?" Ki held a large box with the seal of the Quartermaster prominently displayed. He still looked a bit fatigued but was presentable enough for a meeting with the senator.

Qui-Gon berated himself silently. Xan had seen the hole in his old pair; he always took care of the people he loved. "I am an idiot," he mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. You look fine. When is Senator Palpatine expecting us?"

Ki gave a small, sheepish smile. "In about two hours. I just... didn't want to be alone. Do you need help?"

Qui-Gon made a face as he finished fussing with the hair tie. "No, thank you, I'm done." He walked into the kitchen. "Just put the boots down anywhere. Would you like some tea? Or maybe something stronger? I still have half a bottle of Rhodaen's Reserva or Xan has that Corellian poison you both like..." He was glad to see a real smile on Ki's face at that last remark.

"No no, tea is fine. Thank you."

Qui-Gon set a pot of water to boil and brought down two mugs. "By the way, Xanatos said to tell you how sorry he is - he liked 'Nala very much. So the official story on her death is that it was an accident?"

Ki paled and for a few seconds Qui-Gon was sorry he brought it up, but his friend recovered his composure quickly. "Yes. She fell. No one needs to know anything else. I'll thank Xanatos when I see him. She liked him too."

"What about the Outsider who found her?"

"Corporal Antilles?" Ki took the mug offered him and held it in both hands. "He and his wife are Corellian and we thought he would like some time off to visit their families. They left this morning and he won't talk - we're sure of it. No one else knows the details of what really happened, like where she was found, except for the investigators, you, and the Council." He huffed. "Seth wanted to tell Senator Palpatine but the Council overruled him. We need to keep this within the Temple. Do you have any biscuits? For some reason I'm suddenly very hungry."

Several minutes later both men were comfortably seated in the living room with a tray of biscuits and two large mugs of steaming tea on the low table before them. While Qui-Gon was busy tugging on his new boots, Ki picked up his mug and took a tentative sip. When he spoke, he was staring into his cup. "Qui, we've been friends for what, thirty years?"

Qui-Gon had finished dressing and now took a sip from his own mug before answering. "About that much. We were no older than Obi-Wan and Bruck when we met, and we were Knighted together, remember?"

"Yes, I do. I... I consider you one of my closest friends." He sighed. "Most of our other agemates stopped talking to me after I accepted the Council chair, or we simply lost touch. You're one of the few people in the Temple who still treats me like a normal Jedi and not some noble... Councilor."

Qui-Gon turned to stare at the other man. "Noble is not the word I would use," he said with a small smile. "But I consider you one of my closest friends as well." He raised an eyebrow at the other man. "Where are you going with this?"

Ki chuckled softly and shook his head. "Ah, Qui-Gon, that's what I love about you, always to the point." He sobered before going on. "I want to tell you, finally, about what happened to 'Nala five years ago. What really happened."

"Ki, you don't - "

"Yes, I do, especially since we're going to see the senator and he knows. He'll bring it up, he always does," Ki explained. He then added bitterly, "That's why he hates the Jedi so much, did you know that? Oh, he'll smile and behave himself at Senate functions but he has always blamed us for what happened to 'Nala. That we... soiled her, and him by association."

Although somewhat reluctant to hear Ki's story, Qui-Gon was intrigued. The most he knew about the incident was that Tanala's master, Nohteyn Su, was killed in a skirmish with pirates and she had been taken prisoner. He remembered that he had rarely seen Ki during that particular period, as his padras had been very busy adjusting to a new life with Obi-Wan. It had been a hard time for Qui-Gon as well.

"So what happened?" he asked finally.

"It was her last mission before her trials, so it was a fairly difficult one." Ki began. "Ironically, the mission itself was a success, and 'Nala and Master Su were on their way home when it happened."

Qui-Gon remained silent, and Ki went on. "Pirates, from Boordii. They attacked the transport and there were too many of them. Nohteyn was killed and 'Nala was taken prisoner."

"She was about to take her trials." Qui-Gon finally spoke. "So she would have been about... eighteen years old?"

"She was actually seventeen, going on eighteen later that year," his friend replied.

_Seventeen._ Qui-Gon thought about his padras. Xanatos was only three years older than Tanala and Mara, his own precious padawan, would be going on her Final Padawan Mission in four years. Four years too soon, in his opinion. Qui-Gon knew he would kill anyone who would try to hurt her, or else die trying to protect her. He wondered if Master Su had felt the same way. He probably had. Qui-Gon phrased the next question as neutrally as he could. "How long was she held prisoner?"

"Long enough to be raped and tortured." Ki said angrily. "She was wounded during the initial fight and they controlled her with drugs. It was easy to keep her locked up, really."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. She had suffered through a terrible ordeal only to die five years later in the one place where she should have been completely safe. "But how did she escape?"

Ki shrugged. "I think the drugs had worn off and the thugs weren't as attentive as they should have been. She escaped and made her way back to Coruscant. She had been held prisoner for nine weeks."

Nine weeks. "And you were assigned to oversee her rehabilitation?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Qui-Gon realized his friend was hedging. "Which means what?"

Ki turned and faced him squarely. "Qui-Gon, no one outside of the High Council knows of this, but when 'Nala came back to us, she was pregnant."

"By the Force - " Qui-Gon's eyes were wide. As far as he knew, Tanala had died childless. "You mean - "

"One of the scum impregnated her, although essentially it could have been worse. She was tested for every communicable disease and, thank Arca, she was negative every time." Ki went back to staring at his mug. "She miscarried. The whole experience of discovering what was done to her and then losing the child was very traumatic. It's ironic," he added harshly, "her physical scars healed within a matter of months but the emotional scars she always carried with her. She once told me they would stay with her until the day she died." His face became blank, remembering. "Which was yesterday."

"I had no idea." Qui-Gon leaned back, completely floored. The two men were silent for several minutes until Ki spoke again.

"No one knew or was supposed to know. She came to me a wreck, and I worked with her for months." Ki became bitter. "Do you know that Master Yoda and a few others still wanted to send her to Alderaan? 'Heal, she will,' I think those were his exact words, but I know Yoda was thinking of not letting her become a full Knight at all. In my estimation she had already faced her fears and passed one of the worst trials imaginable, and fortunately most of the others agreed with me." He snorted. "You should have been in the Council Chamber that day. I think even Master Yaddle was yelling."

Qui-Gon was amazed at how much his friend was revealing, usually Councilors were very reticent about official business. "Master Yaddle remembered her own Knighting." He wasn't asking a question.

"Yes, I heard it said that when Master Piell recommended her for the vacant High Council seat, all of the Sith hells had erupted," Ki said. "I don't think a padawan today would ever be considered for such a position, no matter what the circumstances."

Qui-Gon thought bac to his childhood and the stories Master Yaddle had told him. When still a padawan, Yaddle and her master had been sent to Koba to investigate claims that the Advozse warlord Tulak was operating in the system. He was. During the battle, her master had been killed and she was taken prisoner. She ended up being buried alive for several years and it was only her strong connection to the Force that kept her alive and sane. She was freed when the Lesser Koban Quake had split the planet's crust, but she finished her mission by fighting and killing Kalut, Tulak's son and the new leader of the Advozsi war syndicate. Only then had she made her way back to Coruscant and into High Council history.

Qui-Gon came back to the present as Ki waved his hand again. "Anyway, Master Yoda and his contingent were overruled and 'Nala became a knight. Then one day soon after, I told her I could no longer be her counselor because I had fallen in love with her." The man's eyes had misted over, and Qui-Gon reached over to the side table to get him a napkin.

"I know she felt the same way about you." Qui-Gon's heart ached for his friend.

"Thank you." Ki rubbed his eyes hard with the soft cloth. "Yes, she agreed that talking to me on a patient/counselor level was becoming awkward. So Mace took over her therapy sessions and she moved in with me a few weeks later." He smiled but the tears came back. "I should be grateful we had at least five years together - "

Qui-Gon put down the mug of now lukewarm tea and squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Ki, we'll find out who's responsible. Hells, _I'll_ find out myself if I have to. Justice will be served, I swear it."

Ki gave a small nod and said simply, "I miss her." He sat up, stretched, and checked his chrono, which was attached to a chain on his belt. "We should be going. Palpatine's sending his transport and we have to meet it at landing pad seven." As both men stood up, Ki added, "I'm glad I told you all of this. I actually feel... better. I thought I'd never be able to think about her without breaking down, but now I just want to catch the bastard who did this."

"Oh, we will," said Qui-Gon grimly. "Don't worry about that. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

_The Jedi Order on Coruscant consists of many humanoid species but non-humanoid species are fairly represented as well, from the Quarren and Mon Cal of Calamari to the Wookiees of Kashyyyk; even most of the Zabrak races of Iridonia are present in the Temple. Local legend has it that a small number of descendants of the ancient Taung are cloistered among the knights, trying to atone for the evildoings of their ancestors, but this has never been confirmed.  
-An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

"Oh, Arca's hell. I thought I lost him."

Qui-Gon and Ki were waiting at the transport platform for Senator Palpatine's aircar when Ki noticed a figure, wearing the dark red robe of a Public Security Knight, practically running toward them. Qui-Gon turned and watched as the slight figure moved quickly up the walkway.

"Who is that? It's not Seth."

"No, it's my 'watcher', Knight Sarin," Ki replied, resigned to his fate. "Seth fears that maybe 'Nala's death was a message for me, if you can believe that, and he wants a PSK with me whenever I go outside the Temple. I thought I had escaped him when I got to your place but he found me, damn him."

The young knight had finally reached the platform and Ki was surprised and a bit irritated to see that he wasn't even slightly winded.

"Councilor Mundi," said the young man, pulling back his hood and bowing low, "Please do not do that again. I almost missed you."

Ki had the grace to look a little ashamed. "Yes, well, I'm sorry but we have a tight schedule to maintain." He turned to Qui-Gon and made the introductions. "Knight Sarin, this is Master Jinn. Qui-Gon, meet Public Security Knight and Councilor-keeper Khameir Sarin."

"You're a Zabrak," Qui-Gon said, surprised, as he took in the young knight's vestigial horns and dark, almost jet-black skin. The black was broken up in places by fanciful flourishes of red, a tattoo style that Qui-Gon had never seen before. "And you're marked."

"That displeases you?" Knight Sarin said lightly, and Qui-Gon inexplicably felt his face warming. The man had a truly extraordinary voice, all low and silk-toned.

"No, no. I meant I had never seen a Zabrak like you - you don't look like Eeth."

The young knight smiled, baring small, fanged teeth. "Councilor Koth is of a separate subspecies, but we are both from Iridonia."

Qui-Gon didn't have time to respond since the senatorial transport arrived at that moment. Ki shot his friend a questioning glance as they entered the aircar. Qui-Gon was not one to initiate small talk, at least not with strangers.

The ride would have been uneventful had Qui-Gon kept his mouth shut. Knight Sarin was able to engage him in casual conversation almost immediately, discussing everything from the quality of the latest shipment of lightsaber crystals to unethical sabacc strategies to the feral pittin problem in the Lower Levels. Ki spent the ride either trying to ignore the two or wondering how in the world Qui-Gon and Khameir both knew so much about the feral pittin problem. Mercifully, the ride was relatively short and the three Jedi soon found themselves in the large, ostentatious outer office of Senator Palpatine.

Qui-Gon looked around at the rich textiles adorning the walls and the brightly colored floor coverings. He shook his head. "If he ever asks for aid for his constituents, the Chancellor could always tell him to sell some of his Winama rugs." Ki gave him a sharp look but Knight Sarin merely nodded.

"You could feed a small Iridonian colony with the sale of one of these tapestries. I wonder - "

The young Security Knight never finished his thought, for a brilliantly shiny protocol droid came out of the inner office and approached the Jedi. "Senator Palpatine requires your presence. Follow me, please."

"Oh, of all the pompous - "

Ki silenced Qui-Gon with another look. "We merely have to endure a few minutes of the senator's time, answer some questions, and that's all," he hissed. "He's 'Nala's only relative, so please behave."

"I'm sorry," Qui-Gon whispered back, "but he is ridiculous."

They were ushered into an office only slightly smaller than the one outside. While Knight Sarin stood respectfully off to one corner, near the door, Qui-Gon and Ki moved to the middle of the room, where the senator sat scowling behind an immense desk. A tall young man with long, blond hair sat at a smaller desk set against the wall to his right. As Senator Palpatine stood up and walked around to greet the Jedi, the aide shadowed his movements.

"Senator Palpatine, I regret that we would have to meet under such distressing circumstances." Ki said, bowing. "I hope you remember Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was present at the opening ceremony for this year's Senate session."

The senator paid no attention to his aide and to Knight Sarin in the corner. "Yes, yes. What is this about?"

Qui-Gon quickly squashed the urge to gape, and his face was a solemn mask when he spoke. "We are here to offer our sincerest sympathy for your loss, senator, and to discuss a course of action. I had not known Knight Obril as well as I know Councilor Mundi, but I did like her. We wish to bring her killer to justice quickly."

"Don't patronize me. The Jedi have never included me in regard to Tanala's welfare, why should you start now when she is dead?" the senator said blandly. "And everyone liked her, didn't they? Although I suppose one person must have hated her enough to end her life." He gave a small sigh. "I should have seen this coming. I have little knowledge of the Jedi, but you must admit this sort of weeding out process does not present your group in a positive light." The aide behind him smirked.

"Weeding out process?" Ki's calm voice belied the anger emanating from him. "Someone killed her, senator. Someone broke her neck. And for your information, she was a good knight, dedicated to keeping the peace and enforcing the laws passed by the Senate. She passed her trials years ago, she - "

Senator Palpatine's voice remained steady. "We all know she passed her trials, Knight Mundi, and I must say that the Jedi certainly do know how to take care of their own." The senator ignored Ki's look of astonishment and went back to his desk. "I really think there's nothing more to discuss as you have no news about her killer." He sat down and started typing into the terminal, speaking to the Jedi but not looking at them. "I won't be able to attend your Ceremony so you can dispose of her ashes as you Jedi normally would, or you may send them to me by courier. I don't know what to do with them, though; I won't be going back to Naboo for some time and I hardly think I would display her in my office. My aide will show you out."

* * *

"Well, I supposed he could have been worse, but I don't see how." Knight Sarin sat down on the seat of the almost empty public aircar - evidently the senator's goodwill only extended one way. "I had no idea Senator Palpatine was so _repulsive_. And what did he mean by 'weeding out process'? It is an honor to serve the galaxy; surviving to knighthood is no easy task. I cannot believe he told you to send Knight Obril's ashes by courier. What nerve - "

"Please, Knight Sarin." Ki leaned back into his seat. He looked over to Qui-Gon, who was absentmindedly brushing a hand through his hair. He had forgotten about his hair tie, however, and when his hand caught on it, he pulled it off with a slight scowl. Ki smiled at him, feeling much better than he did a half hour ago. "Are you all right, Qui?"

Qui-Gon put the tie in his belt pouch and left his hair alone. "I'm fine. I also can't believe the nerve of that man. It took all my control not to wipe that smirk off his aide's face." He turned to his friend. "Ki, I definitely want to assist Seth and the Security Office in this investigation, but my padawans - "

"Well, I would certainly welcome the assistance," Knight Sarin smiled at Qui-Gin. "I think we would work well together... with the Public Security Office, I mean."

Ki nodded anxiously. "There will be no objections from Seth, I assure you, and the Council will not assign you to any off-world missions, at least not until the investigation is over. Your trip with Mara isn't for another two months, correct? And if we don't find 'Nala's killer by then... we will have to take more extreme measures." Knight Sarin looked puzzled by that remark but Ki didn't stop to explain. "Xanatos could help you with your padawans," he continued. "We can order him to, but I think he would do it voluntarily, wouldn't he?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Of course. I suppose Xan could oversee Mara's and Bant's studies for a while..." He turned white. "Bant! Oh no." The aircar slowly slid to a halt, and Qui-Gon ran out as soon as the doors opened. "I just remembered something. I have to get home. I'll talk to you later." He was gone.

Knight Sarin watched Qui-Gon's rapidly retreating figure and turned to Ki. "Strange man, your Master Jinn."

Ki gave the Security Knight a small smile. "You don't know the half of it. Shall we find Master Doran and check in with him? I also have to report to Councilor Yoda and debrief him about the meeting with the senator. Are you coming, my shadow?"

"Yes, of course, Councilor. Lead the way, please." The two Jedi headed for the Public Security Office.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Main Jedi Library on Coruscant is recognized for its priceless collection of both ancient Jedi and Sith writings, but for thousands of years this archive has also kept the mission reports and journals of ordinary knights as well as the memoirs of more prominent Jedi. The amount of history stored in its databanks is immeasurable, and not even the librarians know how much data they manage.  
-An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

_Damn, damn, damn._ Qui-Gon hurried to his suite for the second time today. He had a chrono similar to Ki's attached to his belt, and after a quick glance, he hoped it was running fast. Qui-Gon entered his suite as the main comm beeped. He lunged for it and answered breathlessly. It was Xanatos.

"Qui-Gon? You're home earlier than I thought. I was only going to check messages. Did you get dinner?"

"No, not yet. Do you have Bant with you?"

Qui-Gon could imagine Xanatos frowning and scratching his head in that strange way of his, in a little circular pattern that made that part of his hair stick up slightly. "No, she's still with Master Sten. I asked him to let her stay a while longer since Mara and I just finished with the sparring lesson. Say, Qui, Mara's quite good, really good, but I think it would be beneficial for us to switch training padawans more often, I noticed - "

"Xan, listen to me. Bant had an appointment with the Mon Cal healer today, she's due for her Nerveshock booster and it was scheduled for half past fifteen." As its name implied, Mon Calamari Nerveshock was a disease that only affected the Mon Cal species and it was always fatal. Bant had received her first shot when she was six months old and had needed them once a year ever since. Her final booster was still two years away. Qui-Gon heard Xanatos swear under his breath.

"It's almost sixteen now - oh Qui-Gon, did you _tell_ me? I completely forgot."

"No. Well, I remember I did tell you but I didn't tell you it was today." Qui-Gon sighed. He wanted this whole day, no, the past two days, to simply disappear. "I'm sorry, Xan, for everything. With 'Nala's death and Ki - "

"It's all right, I understand." Xanatos was silent for two seconds and then went into his 'Jedi Administrator' mode. "Well, if you can still pick up dinner and the boys at the library, I'll get Bant and take her to the Healer; I'm closer to the meditation rooms anyway. I'll keep Mara with me, unless you need her to pick up Obi and Bruck or the food."

"No, I'll get both dinner and the boys. I also got my boots and they're perfect. Thank you, and I love you from the bottom of my worthless heart to the top of my prematurely graying head."

Xanatos said wryly, "Uh, huh. Prematurely?" He laughed. "I'm glad you got your boots so quickly. The boys should be in the study rooms at the library. And do not get dessert, no matter how much Bruck and Obi beg."

"What about me?" Qui-Gon teased. "What if I beg?"

"Get going, brat." Xanatos said, still chuckling. "I'll see you later. Love you."

* * *

Qui-Gon walked up the steps of the library with a large bag from the Temple Organic Market in his arms. By long-time habit, he glanced up to read the inscription along the top of the doorway as he walked through. It was the preamble to the Jedi Code, as written by the great Jedi Master Odan-Urr over a thousand years ago:

_There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force._

He entered the hushed cavernous main foyer and turned to the Padawans' Archives wing, where several senior padawans and young knights were seated behind a long counter, attending to the patrons. An elderly knight, the Master of the Padawans' Archives, was busy at work at a terminal but stopped and smiled as Qui-Gon walked up.

"Hello Master Jinn, are you here for your padawans?"

"Hello, Master Javi. Yes, but I also wanted to visit with Master Yaddle, is she in?"

Yaddle was the head of the Librarians' Assembly and had her office in the Main Building itself. As Yoda's mate, she had helped him raise many of his padawans, including both Qui-Gon and Xanatos. No matter how much time had passed since Qui-Gon's Knighting, the second warmest spot in his heart, after his own padras, was for her.

"Let me check, and I'll have an aide go and get your boys. Padawan Conor, would you please fetch Padawans Chun and Kenobi? They should be in study room eight." As the library aide went to the study rooms, the librarian laboriously made his way to the Councilor's Office. His artificial legs were the latest in cybernetics but unfortunately the real bones connected to them weren't. Qui-Gon made no move to offer to get Master Yaddle himself; he had lost that battle with Burgho Javi a long time ago. Instead he placed his market bag on the counter and dug around inside, looking for Yaddle's present. He found it just as the diminutive Jedi hopped up on a stool behind the counter, with Master Javi limping behind her.

"Qui-Gon! Pleasure to see you, it is," she exclaimed. "Regret, I do, that I was off planet last night. Ki is doing better, I hope? Great tragedy, Knight Obril's death is, and quite shocking." She turned her ears in the manner Qui-Gon knew as sorrow. "But every young person's death is shocking. Much potential she had, so full of promise."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, she was a good knight, and good for Ki. I've been with him all day today." He noticed the Padawan Librarian shaking his head sadly. "You've heard about Knight Obril's death, Master Javi?"

"Oh, yes, what a shame, a real shame. Terrible." The other man leaned over the counter heavily and spoke in a low tone, indicating that a confidence was about to be shared. "One of my colleagues was a very close friend of Knight Obril's - Lii was absolutely shattered." He sighed. "Now if there was ever someone who deserved recognition, it's Knight Del," he said. "Absolutely perfect and so compassionate. Why, she even had to take the day off today. She's in her suite, mourning the loss of her friend."

Qui-Gon was surprised. Ki hadn't mentioned this Knight Del as a close friend, or even mentioned her at all, although naturally he wouldn't be acquainted with everyone in Tanala's social circle.

"The investigators will want to speak with her, as she might have information pertinent to the investigation," Qui-Gon said. "If you have her comm card, I can pass it along to the authorities." Master Javi looked confused. "I'm assisting the PSO," he explained.

"Ah, of course. Well, I have her card if you wish to contact her, but please," Burgho Javi added, "she really seemed very upset this morning. Perhaps in a few days - "

"Certainly." Qui-Gon took the card from the other man and glanced at it. Her full name was Lii Del and she was a knight living in the singles' sector; she had no padawan of her own yet. He put the card into a compartment in his belt then reached into his bag. He turned back to Master Yaddle and held out a large, yellow-green fruit. "I had to go to the market, so I got you a bit of something." He smiled knowingly. "It's your favorite."

Yaddle gave a small squeal and then looked around, embarrassed. "Millennium nashi! Too good to me, you are. Such a good boy."

Qui-Gon grinned and felt thirteen again. "Yes, well, I really should be going." He thought for a moment and returned to Master Javi. "Thank you for letting me know about Knight Del. Someone will get in touch with her in a few days, but if she wants to talk first, please give her my comm card." He gave the other man his datacard and picked up his bag as Padawan Conor walked up with two sober boys in tow.

"Master Qui-Gon," Bruck exclaimed. "What're you doing here?" He looked apprehensive.

"Yeah, where's Master Xan?" Obi-Wan said in a softer voice, looking even worse.

"Shhhhh, don't disturb the others," Qui-Gon admonished, "and what happened to you two?" Both boys immediately tried to look nonchalant and failed miserably. He looked to Yaddle, who simply shook her head. They're your responsibility, her face said. She smiled at the boys. "Good bye, my loves. Come back soon, you will."

"Good bye, Master Yaddle. Boys, what do you say?"

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Qui-Gon frowned. "That's not it. Try again, padawans."

"Good bye, Master Yaddle," Obi-Wan and Bruck said together. They walked away, shoulders slightly slumped.

_What now?_

"Your master will talk to you both when we get home." Qui-Gon said in his best 'Jedi Master' voice.

* * *

The news of Knight Obril's 'accident' had spread quickly through the Temple, but aside from the fact that the dead knight's mate was their master's best friend, the Jinn/Kenobi padawans had thought little of it.

During the Intro to Astrogation class, however, a few of the crueler padawans had started bullying Obi-Wan, telling the boy that he would be next to have an accident because he was so clumsy and wasn't going to become a knight anyway. Bruck jumped to his padrin's defense and several weak punches were thrown. No one was hurt but Xanatos was furious. He wanted Obi-Wan to have the most peaceful and productive of upbringings and incidents like this made him think about the what ifs - what if Obi-Wan hadn't been born addicted to crystal? What if he was a normal, healthy, confident eight year old? It broke his heart to think of the knight Obi-Wan could have become had the crystal not interfered, and he hated himself for thinking that way.

Xanatos tried hard not to imagine the future at all and focused instead on the large pot before him. He liked the whole padras to eat together at least three times a week, especially if he and Qui-Gon were both on planet. He was now delicately sniffing a rich stew, using his hand to waft the aroma closer to his face. He frowned and began looking through the cupboards for the shiso spice when his mate walked in, hair still slightly damp from his shower.

"Did you find out happened to Obi-Wan and Bruck?" Qui-Gon said, reaching into the cabinet for the bowls.

"Yes. What's this I hear about you helping the High Council with the murder investigation? Do you need me to help with Bant and Mara for a while?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Only for a little while. Mace asked me to act as the liaison between the PSO and the High Council. A Councilor should normally do this, but under the circumstances..." He tried again. "So what happened with Bruck and Obi-Wan?"

Xanatos tasted the stew as casually as he could and continued stirring. He would not give Qui-Gon ammunition for his 'this is what's wrong with Obi-Wan and I'll tell you how to fix it' lecture. "Some of the other padawans were teasing Obi again, and Bruck defended him. No one was hurt and I don't think Bruck minded too much, but Obi feels bad that his padrin has to stick up for him so often. I took care of it."

Qui-Gon had found the bowls and now reached for the cups. "What, not 'Oafy-Wan' again?" He saw Xanatos stiffen but forged ahead anyway. "Bruck doesn't have to fight for him, you know. I think Obi is more than capable of taking care of himself." He held up his hand to prevent Xanatos from interrupting. "I'm not saying he should be armed, I know he can't use a lightsaber yet. But I've seen him in his hand-to-hand classes and he's not bad, the Force is with him."

"It's not that he's not capable. I'm thinking of starting him on basic lightsaber technique soon anyway, maybe in the next six months." Xanatos stopped stirring the stew and turned off the heat. "He knows he has trouble controlling his emotions. He doesn't want to do anything he would regret later. Please don't talk about Obi-Wan and fighting. He struggles with his mood swings enough without you goading him to violence."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Qui-Gon said, dumbfounded. "I only want him to be able to stand up for himself. You can't coddle the boy until knighthood, you know. And what are you going to do when he has to take his trials? Take them with him? Hells, maybe you should take them for him." Qui-Gon realized that he was very close to shouting. He took a deep breath and held it, counting to five. When he exhaled, he tried again. "Xan, I didn't mean - "

"I know very well what you mean." Xanatos' voice was cold. "I'm sorry that your method of raising a padawan isn't the same as mine, but our padawan is a bit different than the others. He's... special, but he will become a knight, maybe even a very good one. I know it."

"Shall I take the bread out?" Mara stood in the kitchen entranceway and looked at the two men, frowning. "We can hear you, you know," she added, lowering her voice, "and you're upsetting the others." She looked pretty upset herself.

Xanatos picked up a bowl and started ladling the stew. He finished filling up all six bowls before he spoke. "I'm sorry, Mara, we should know better. Can you take the cups and the juice and start pouring? I also made some C Tea for Bantling - please get that as well." He turned to Qui-Gon. "She's feeling grumpy because of her shot. Don't worry, you're not expected to drink any of it, I only made a little bit." He continued with Mara, "we'll handle the food and the bread, thank you." He put four bowls and a basket of bread onto a large tray and walked out.

Qui-Gon picked up the last two bowls and followed Xanatos out of the kitchen. "Xani, I'm sorry, I was out of line. I don't want to fight, not about your padawan." He almost bumped into the other man as Xanatos stopped in his tracks. The younger man turned to face him and when he spoke, the pain was evident.

"Why do you not understand the concept of a padras, Qui-Gon? I might have taken Obi as my padawan learner but he's _ours_ , like Bruck and Mara and Bant are ours. We raise them together. You will stand with Mara and Bant at their Knighting but I'll be just as proud and will have worked just as hard to get them there. That's what having a padras means. I know Obi-Wan is a bit difficult but this 'yours and mine' way of dealing with him has to stop." Xanatos walked out, not waiting for a reply.

The padras didn't eat together that night. Qui-Gon had left the dining room with some story about seeing Master Yoda and Mara gulped down her evening meal and excused herself, claiming that she had homework to do. Obi-Wan picked at his food and Bant even refused her beloved C Tea. Bruck was the only one who tried to keep the atmosphere light, telling the table in general about the T16 "skyhopper" he'd seen in the new Incom catalog and begging his master to get him one. Xanatos decided that the padawans would still have their communal bedtime meditation, but Qui-Gon hadn't come home by lights out. Xanatos and Bruck decided to sleep with Obi-Wan in his room.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Jedi High Council lives and meets on Coruscant and it is their duty to govern the actions and the goals of knights throughout the galaxy, act as the liaison between the Order and the Galactic Senate, and consider private petitions from individuals who seek the Order's assistance. The Council consists of five lifetime members, four long-term members and three short-term members. Although members are elected, the High Council has final say on who joins their ranks.  
-An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

While the Jinn/Kenobi padras was eating dinner without him, Qui-Gon was trying to meditate in the Stone Garden. He sat for several frustrating hours not finding the peace he needed. Finally he gave up and returned to his darkened rooms, as he planned to end the day as quickly as possible. After he had looked in on Bant and Mara, he considered spending the night on the couch away from his exasperating mate. Then he looked in his bedroom and saw that Xanatos wasn't there, which irritated him even further. Qui-Gon spent the night wishing that his bed weren't so large and almost wanting Obi-Wan to have a nighttime episode, to give him an excuse to get up and go to him, but of course it didn't happen. After tossing and turning for several hours, Qui-Gon finally fell asleep.

When Qui-Gon woke up, all the tension from the night before had manifested itself as a painful knot in the back of his neck. He sat up slowly and took several long minutes trying in vain to work out the kink. The bedside chrono indicated that he had overslept; Xanatos and the padawans would be gone by now.

Qui-Gon stumbled out of bed and immediately sank in a kneeling position onto the floor, wincing as joints popped. Taking deep, steady breaths, he focused on the Force and this time quickly lost himself. As usual, what seemed like an hour of meditating were actually only a few minutes, but Qui-Gon was relieved to find that the neck pain had disappeared. He was now ready to face the day.

He checked his comm pad and found a message from Xanatos, stating that Seth Doran had already called and wanted him at the investigation briefing, scheduled for 1100, and that Master Yoda wanted to see him as well. Xanatos had signed off with, 'Don't worry about Bant and Mara, it's all taken care of. I spoke with Ki and I'll oversee their lessons. And I'm sorry but I love you no matter what you do or say.' That sarcastic last sentence made Qui-Gon realize that his anger toward his irritating mate had dissipated along with the knot in his neck. Humming a tuneless melody, he dressed, heated some leftover stew which he ate standing up, and hit the hallways.

The first order of business was Seth. The Public Security Office was located in the North wing and by the time Qui-Gon got there, he found the large outer room already occupied with a small group of red-robed PSKs, all chatting quietly or working at data terminals. They looked at him as he passed but said nothing. Qui-Gon wound his way to the back where Khameir Sarin sat at a desk rummaging through a box of slightly battered datapads. The knight looked up and bared his teeth at him, and Qui-Gon smiled back.

"Good morning. Master Doran is in a meeting right now with Councilor Gallia but the briefing will start soon. Would you care for something to drink?"

"No, thank you. Shouldn't you be following Ki around?" Qui-Gon teased. "Or did you lose him again?"

"That is very funny," Khameir deadpanned. "No, I have to be here and Councilor Mundi is with other Councilors arranging Knight Obril's Returning Ceremony tomorrow. I thought that he would be safe in the company of Masters Tiin and Windu." He turned solemn. "It is hard to believe, but I have never been to the Ceremony of someone so young. She was seven years younger than I am. I guess I am still at the age where I think I am indestructible."

Qui-Gon calculated quickly. Khameir was thirty, not that much older than Xanatos. "There's nothing we can do about death, the only consolation we have is that we will return to the Force," he said gently.

Khameir looked up at the older man. "But do you think she can come back? As a ghost, I mean. My master once told me that certain Jedi could. She should, you know; then we would not have to run around trying to find her killer."

Qui-Gon grinned again. "Ah, but then we wouldn't have the pleasure of each other's company." Knight Sarin also bared his teeth at that remark and would have responded if Master Doran's door hadn't opened. Seth came out with Adi Gallia, who looked irritated.

"... files are files. I don't like the idea that someone was going through...." She noticed Qui-Gon and gave him a wan smile. "Oh, hello, Qui."

"Hello, Adi. Something wrong?"

She waved her hand dismissively but Qui-Gon could tell she was worried. "It's so trivial, really. Someone looked at the files in the Records database. I only found the breach this morning but it could have happened as far back as five weeks ago when I did the last dump. It was only some low-security level medical files, something that any apprentice Healer can access using the proper passcode, but it's still rather annoying. I spoke to Healer Halcyon this morning but he denies that any of his staff would have used the database improperly. It's puzzling, and I hate puzzles I can't solve. This seems stupid after what happened to Knight Obril, but..." She stopped, suddenly noticing the others in the room. "I'm sorry, I barged in here and you obviously have your hands full. How's the investigation going?"

"We're working on it." Seth put a burly arm around the Councilor and squeezed her shoulder. "Now I'm sure that's exactly what it was - some apprentice Healer forgot their code and accessed the files incorrectly, but I'll look into it and get back to you."

She gave him a smile, a genuine one. "Thank you, Seth. This is so trivial, really," she said again, frowning. She crooked her head and brightened. "You know, Knight Obril's death could have been politically motivated. Why don't I work my contacts and look for any ties to the Senate or Naboo?" Adi Gallia had one of the most extensive intelligence networks in the galaxy. Her group of informants ran in the thousands and she knew how to use it. If there were any connections, she would find them.

Seth looked at Qui-Gon. "Anything would help right now. It would also free us to follow up on leads in the Temple."

"Sounds good," Qui-Gon agreed, "and I wanted to talk to you about that. I have a name - "

"Well, I'll let you get on with business and I'll let you know when I find something. See you later, Seth. Good bye, Qui-Gon." Adi made her way through the small crowd and disappeared.

"All right, everybody, quiet down. Let's get started." Seth waited until the noise subsided and all eyes were on him, then walked over to a wall and waved his hand over a small panel. The previously bare gray space was suddenly filled with holos of what Qui-Gon supposed was the crime scene. He winced as he recognized the Pyre Stone in the Returning Chamber and Tanala Obril's body on it. She could have been asleep, if not for the strange angle of her head and the expression on her pale, blank face. She looked surprised, as if she hadn't known death was coming. He turned his attention back to the Security Master.

"So this is what we have." Seth leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "We got the preliminary forensics report back but it's not much - just some trace evidence and the confirmation that Knight Obril died of a broken neck. Her head was facing the right and the Examiner thinks that indicates that the killer was right handed, like this." He lifted his arms in a mimed embrace, his right arm above his left, and pulled his arms apart quickly. He crossed them again. "That's a broad assumption, though. We shouldn't discount it but we shouldn't give it too much weight either."

"What about the call?" asked a young red haired knight.

"She made a call to her suite, the one she shared with Councilor Mundi, at around 2200 hours. We know for a fact that he was in session at the time. She said she was needed elsewhere and would be home soon. She didn't like to leave detailed messages because Councilor Mundi used part of his quarters as his office and people were in there at all hours; she didn't know who would be listening." The Security Master spoke with authority as if he knew her habits first-hand, since he did. He continued wryly, "And yes, we have witnesses that place Councilor Mundi in the High Council Chamber until 2400 hours, and they're credible enough. Den?"

Den Donic was the PSO liaison to the Medical Examiner's Office. He stood up to face the room. "From the witness reports we can safely assume that Knight Obril was killed sometime between 2200, when she made the call to her suite, and 0200, when her body was found by the Outsider Guard," he said. "The autopsy further narrows that timeframe down to 2400 and 0100. As far as the Examiner can tell, death was instantaneous. There were hairs found on Knight Obril's robe, some short and brown, consistent with her hair, but several long blond ones as well. The toxicology reports will be in tomorrow, but they found traces of a dried saline solution on her face. Further testing is necessary but they may be tears -"

A young woman, who Qui-Gon thought looked recently knighted, cut in. "I'm sorry, I don't understand about the time of death - I thought the Outsider found her at 0200 because the door to the Chamber was open. Doesn't that mean the killer left at that time?"

Knight Donic shook his head. "Don't assume that, Drexa. It's always chilly in the Returning Chamber but the temperature of the body indicated that she had been dead for some time but not too long - maybe only an hour or two. She couldn't have died right before the Outsider found her."

The red haired knight broke in again. "So what does that mean? Why would someone kill Knight Obril and then come back to open the door to the Chamber an hour or two later? She could've been there for hours without being discovered."

"I think that's the point." Qui-Gon spoke up and the entire room turned to look at him. He was aware that the others, except for Seth and Khameir, were puzzled by his presence but he ignored it. "There was a Returning Ceremony scheduled for later that day and Outsider Guards are not posted there if we're using it. That means that there would be no 0400 to 1200 shift, and the Chamber and the surrounding hallway would have been empty up until the preparations began. For some reason Knight Obril had to have been found before then. I think when we find the reason, we'll find the killer."

"Right. For those of you who don't know, Master Jinn is helping us with the investigation and is our contact with the Council. Now, then, your datapads -" Seth motioned to Khameir, who reached into the box next to him and handed them out. Qui-Gon took a pad and saw that the entire forensics report had been downloaded, including the small list of trace evidence, the crime scene holos, and the witness statements.

"I don't have to tell any of you that this information is classified," Seth said in his most serious 'I mean it' manner, "but we have to keep this crime especially quiet since the official story is different from what really happened. Knight Obril was the mate of a High Council member and the relative of a senator. There're political ramifications if one of these datapads falls into the wrong hands, not to mention severe disciplinary measures. That means anyone not present in this room at this time, except for the Council, shouldn't know the true cause of death. As far as the rest of the Temple is concerned, we're investigating the accidental death of a high profile knight." He sighed and suddenly looked much older than his fifty years.

"No one knows that she may or may not have been crying, and no one knows where she died, either, so all of that remains with us too. Any questions?" The room was silent. He turned to his own datapad and called out the assignments.

"Micah." The red haired knight looked up. "Councilor Gallia is running her network for any leads out of Knight Obril's birth planet or the Senate. You'll be her contact here and you'll be helping Neja with this list while you wait for her." Seth held up a disk and tossed it to a thin, somber female knight. "Neja, this is from Councilor Mundi and it should list all of Knight Obril's known acquaintances, friends, colleagues, you name it. Get started on it, see if anything clicks. Drexa and Kio, you two'll be on list detail as well. Den - "

"I'm ready."

Seth grunted and shook his head. "You don't need to write any of this down, the instructions should be clear enough. You'll also help Neja with the list but stay in touch with the Medical Examiner for any developments, and get those toxicology reports from her as soon as possible." Seth finally gestured to Knight Sarin, who was back at a terminal. "Khameir, check with the PSOs of all of the other Temples and find out if this has happened before; don't mention anything specific but look for any suspicious deaths involving the Returning Chamber. And continue to sit on Councilor Mundi if he leaves the Temple until I pull you off."

He finished with his datapad and faced his group. "Khameir will also coordinate the new information that comes in so be sure to check your datapads every few hours, or even more frequently, for updates. Any news you get you report to him directly but if your gut instinct tells you that you're onto something substantial, then you find me and find me first and find me _fast_. Don't be a hero, there's a killer in the Temple and he's probably a Jedi." He looked around to each team member, including Qui-Gon. "That's it - may the Force be with us."

Qui-Gon talked to Neja Starling briefly as the other deputies filed out, then followed Seth into his office.

"Yeah, anything else? Oh, the name."

Qui-Gon held up Lii Del's comm card and filled the Security Master in on the earlier conversation with Burgho Javi. "I just checked with Knight Starling and Knight Del's name is not on her list. Someone should talk to her."

"That's great. Thank you, Qui-Gon." It was a dismissal. "Just let Knight Sarin know if you find anything, all right?"

"No, wait, you want me to - "

Seth held up a hand. "I only have six deputies qualified to handle something like this, and most of them are working on that list from Ki. There has to be over a hundred names, and the one name not on it is the one you supplied, therefore - "

"All right," Qui-Gon grumbled. "I understand. I'll get on it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are additional warnings for this chapter if you feel you need it. Please go to the end notes.

_The Jedi rely on the Force for their power. It is an energy that occurs everywhere in the Universe, although some life forms are either blind to it or can nullify it completely. There are two sides, the Light and the Dark, and the Order works hard to ensure that any users of the Dark Side are found and dealt with swiftly.  
-An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

The investigation got off to a frustratingly slow start. No one so far had seen anything unusual on the night of Tanala Obril's death, and the friends, colleagues and acquaintances on Ki's list couldn't think of one single reason why someone would want to kill her. Xanatos took care of the padawans without question while Qui-Gon chased his lead, the elusive Knight Del. He looked for her at Tanala's Returning Ceremony to no avail. He pursued her through endless meetings and waited for her at the library, only to find out that she had gone on a field mission (who knew that librarians went on missions?) To top it all off, her comm wasn't working. Four days passed before he literally ran into her. It was late afternoon, and she was entering her suite when he came up from behind.

"Knight Del?" Qui-Gon was half-afraid that he would have to stick his foot into her doorway to prevent the door from closing, as certain characters did in his favorite stories. He decided he wanted his foot in one piece and pain free and would let her slam her door on him if she wished. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and I've been trying to reach you for days. Were you present at Knight Obril's Returning Ceremony? I didn't see you."

Lii Del was light haired and very tall, with a willowy build. As she turned to face him, he also noticed that she was one of the more beautiful knights he had seen in a while. She even smelled beautiful, like callas blossoms. Thankfully, she kept her door wide open.

"Oh! Master Jinn." She looked somewhat apologetic. "I know. No, I'm afraid it's still too painful for me and I requested a mission to get away for a while. I wanted to bury myself in work." She was now very charmingly apologetic. "Master Javi told me about you. I'm so sorry, but my comm is being repaired and I've only recently come back from Mon Calamari." She smiled briefly, revealing perfect teeth. "Please come in."

Qui-Gon followed Knight Del into her living room. "I was hoping you could assist the investigation...shed more light about her habits, her friends, maybe her enemies?"

Knight Del hung up their robes, took off her boots, slipped into comfortable mules and stretched wearily before heading to her kitchen. "I have some time to talk before I have to be at work but first things first. Would you like some tea? The Mon Cal have a wonderful blend made with ocean plants - "

Ugh. C Tea. Qui-Gon couldn't abide the stuff. Still, he had to be sociable, and if this brought him to Knight Del's good side...

"That would be lovely, thank you." At least experience had taught him how to drink it without making a face. His padawan didn't know he hated it, either.

While Knight Del was busy in the kitchen, Qui-Gon looked around her small suite. She had the usual knickknacks acquired by knights who went on off-planet missions, but hers were quite tasteful, and there were just enough to make the room look cozy and not too overcrowded. The floor was covered in a rug, well worn but of good quality, and Qui-Gon guessed she had either received it as a gift or that her family was wealthy. She had holocubes on the built in shelves and on a tall side cabinet, featuring several happy young people and two older ones, all wearing Jedi robes. Her padras. He turned when she entered the room, the all too familiar ocean tang of C Tea assaulting his nose.

They both settled on a divan made of a rich brown hide, and after braving a few sips of tea and trying a couple of rather tasty biscuits that Knight Del had made herself, Qui-Gon began the inquiry again. "How long had you known Knight Obril?"

Knight Del frowned. "I'd known her ever since I've been on Coruscant." Seeing the question forming on Qui-Gon's lips, she added, "I moved here six months ago, from Deneba. Our library there was really too small for the number of librarians they had, so I transferred to the Main Branch here. Councilor Gallia introduced me to Tanala when I was in the Records and Census Archives, my first assignment. I then switched to the General Archives about a month ago but we continued to see each other." She asked a question of her own. "I heard a rumor that Tanala was found in the Returning Chamber. Is this true? I've never been to the Chamber, but of course I've heard all about it - it's famous. How can anyone have an accident in there?"

_Sith, a leak already_. Qui-Gon put on his best sabacc face and gave what he hoped was a convincing smile. "That's all it is, a rumor. So you were able to establish a close relationship with Knight Obril in those six months?"

The young knight looked to him earnestly, seemingly forgetting about the Returning Chamber. "Oh yes, Tanala and I quickly became friends. I understood her, you see. And she depended on me, she revealed many things to me that she couldn't, or wouldn't, tell anyone else."

Force powered insight told Qui-Gon that he was heading into a tricky area. "What kind of things?" he asked, as casually as possible. It took him two heartbeats to decide to proceed with the gamble. "The things that happened to her five years ago?"

Was it a trick of light, or did Knight Del look relieved? "So you know about that? Her abortion? Humph, I would've thought that she would be a bit more discreet about it. Although I suppose," she continued, guilelessly, eyes wide, "since you are Councilor Mundi's best friend, you would naturally know all about it."

_Her what?_ It was only the decades of training that prevented Qui-Gon's jaw from hitting the floor. "She miscarried," he said, maybe a bit too firmly. "I was told... she miscarried."

"Oh no, that's not what happened at all." Knight Del looked shocked. "No, she terminated the pregnancy herself. She was already almost a month pregnant when she escaped those pirates. She expelled the fetus on the transport back to Coruscant and finished right as the ship docked." She lifted her legs to a crossed position on her couch and hugged her knees. She shivered. "I don't know what's worse, being raped and finding out you're pregnant, or having to use the Force to eliminate the child." She left the implication hanging between them.

"Wait a minute. She used the Dark Force? It's not possible - " Qui-Gon was aghast. To access the Dark Side, no matter what the intention, was a grievous offense and extremely dangerous besides. The Dark was a volatile power and had a disturbing way of feeding in on its user until there was nothing left. He couldn't imagine the 'Nala he knew being capable of such an act. Ki had never mentioned any of this, although he would have had a good reason to remain silent, if it were true. "What proof do you have?" he demanded. "Did Knight Obril tell you this herself?"

Knight Del looked down. "I know she used the Dark Side," she insisted. "The guilt and shame were apparent. That's why the High Council was so adamant on sending her to Alderaan, you know. They thought the environment would do her good, get her psyche healed." She bent closer and lowered her voice confidentially, although no one else was present. "I don't think she was supposed to stay with the Order but..." She looked away delicately and went on. "Of course I'm glad she was able to stay with us. She worked so hard to banish the Darkness within her. It was only through very intense sessions with Councilor Mundi and then Councilor Windu that she was able to do it. And now she has returned to the Force itself. I hope she found peace."

* * *

Qui-Gon was still reeling from Knight Del's story when he returned to his suite. He decided not to report his findings to Knight Sarin and the other investigators just yet, as he had to talk to Ki first and at least try to confirm what Knight Del had said. This was the first strange piece of information he had received and something told him that this was important. Still, he wasn't positive that it had anything to do with 'Nala's death, and he wracked his brains trying to figure out how he was supposed to bring it up with his friend. During his walk home he considered all of the different ways to approach Ki, but in the end he merely decided to think about it later.

He entered his suite and found Xanatos and Bant sitting at the dining table, talking and picking through a huge bowl of beans, although the little girl was doing more giggling and eating than picking. The sight, at once so familiar and heartwarming, drove out the day's ugly revelations completely. Xanatos looked up at Qui-Gon's sigh and smiled; apparently last week's incident was completely forgotten and maybe even forgiven. Qui-Gon smiled back and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Xanatos turned and offered his lips instead.

"Mmmmm. Who are you and what are you doing in our suite?"

"Very funny. I've missed you too." Qui-Gon held the back of his mate's head and looked into his eyes. "I really missed you." He leaned in again.

"Yuck. Master!" Bant jumped out of her chair and launched herself at the man. "We're having beans with goma sauce! Your favorite! An' we got that dark bread with the hard crust, an' roast laca, an' - "

Reluctantly Qui-Gon pulled away from his mate. "Ooof. Okay, okay, that sounds wonderful." He laughed and gave Bant a big noisy kiss, making her giggle again, and put her back down in her seat. "Where are the others?"

Still smiling, Xanatos glanced at the big chrono hanging in the kitchen. "Hm? Oh, Mara's picking up Obi-Wan from his philosophy tutor and Bruck should be finishing up with his hand-to-hand class now. We'll eat in an hour after everyone has come home and cleaned up, including you." He wrinkled his nose. "What is that smell?"

"Nothing." Callas blossoms had a strong scent, and Knight Del had hugged Qui-Gon good-bye. He sat down next to Bant and swiped a handful of beans. "Starving... must eat now," he mumbled. He swallowed his mouthful and addressed his padawan. "And how was your day, sweetheart?"

Bant sighed dramatically and grabbed a small handful of beans for herself. "Okay, I guess. We saw Con'slor Yoda today and he told us to go with the Force... are we going somewhere?"

Qui-Gon choked on another mouthful of beans as Xanatos chuckled. "No, Bant, _Councilor_ Yoda said, 'With you, the Force will be.' Not 'go'. It's his way of saying 'The Force will be with you' - you've heard other Jedi say this many times, including myself and Master Qui-Gon."

"Oh." The little girl looked doubtful. "It sounds different coming from Cons...Consalor Yoda."

"No comment," Qui-Gob said, chewing, and his mate shot him a reproachful look. It was beyond Xanatos' comprehension that his mate could be so disrespectful of their master. Qui-Gon quickly changed the subject. "Ummm, these are good. Organic Market?"

Xanatos rolled his eyes. "Yes. Don't eat them all and don't talk with your mouth full. And go get washed; dinner will be ready before you know it. I'll start the roast as soon as the others get home." He quickly got up from the table as Qui-Gon made another swipe at the beans. "Cut that out. Bant, sweetheart, start your homework and keep a lookout for the others." While Xanatos headed into the kitchen with the remaining beans, Qui-Gon made a hasty retreat for the refresher before Mara and Obi-Wan returned; Mara had a habit of taking very long showers and more often than not used up all the hot water.

Qui-Gon was in the kitchen watching Xanatos slide the roast into the cooker when a damp Mara entered. She gave her master a big smile and hug and turned to the other man. "Master Xan, Obi and Bant are doing their homework but Bruck hasn't even arrived yet. Shouldn't he have been here already?"

Xanatos frowned and nodded. "I know. Maybe he stayed behind for extra tutoring but he knows to call if he's going to be late." He sighed. "Well, he's done this before - that boy has no sense of time. We'll have to start without him, though I'm sure he'll walk in as soon as we sit down; he hates having to clean up before dinner. This had better not be one of his delaying tactics because I'll make him clean up anyway."

It wasn't a delaying tactic since Bruck never made it home. Mace Windu, who had gone into the Returning Chamber to inspect it for a Ceremony the following morning, found the missing padawan on the Pyre Stone, his neck broken.

* * *

As a padawan, Qui-Gon was taught early on to expect the unexpected and to be ready for it. Nothing in his Jedi training, however, prepared him for the scene that played out in front of him. He was sitting on the large couch holding a wide-eyed Bant, while Mara sat on the floor by his feet. She was hugging her knees and rocking slowly, her face eerily blank and wet with tears. Every now and then she would close her eyes and shake her head. When Qui-Gon reached down to stroke her hair, she pulled away from him with a jerk. Her body language screamed at him to leave her alone.

Obi-Wan was acting even more strangely. He sat on the far side of the couch, smiling and humming as he played with a small shiny object. Qui-Gon made a concerted effort to see what was in the little boy's hands and saw Bruck's old Astrogation Plotter, an ancient instrument used by starship captains before the invention of nav computers. The boy had seen it at a second hand shop and had fallen in love with it. Obi-Wan must have entered Bruck's room to retrieve it - he had never shown an interest in the old tool before today. He was handling it almost reverently now, moving the slides and the wheels this way and that, muttering to himself in a singsong manner.

Xanatos ignored his padras completely and sat in his favorite easy chair with his head in his hands. Mace Windu sat on a small sofa opposite him. The Councilor looked miserable.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry," he said. "I wish I could have gone into the Chamber earlier, maybe..." he trailed off and shook his head sadly. "I don't know. I don't know what I could have done."

Xanatos looked up. "None of this is your fault, Mace. I just can't believe it. I need to see him. I need to see Bruck." He stood up, prompting Obi-Wan to struggle out of his seat as well.

"Can I come too, Master?" the little boy asked hopefully. "I wanna see Bruck too. I wanna ask him how to use this." He held up the Plotter.

"Ah, Obi-Wan. I don't think it would be wise to see Bruck at this moment. The Council would like to speak with your master first." Mace rose as well as he gently but firmly took hold of Xanatos' shoulder. Qui-Gon spoke up.

"Does he have to go now?" He carefully placed Bant next to him on the couch. When he stood, she immediately scampered to the floor as Mara wordlessly opened her arms to hug her. "We need to find Seth. And where is the body?"

"Where's the body? Where's the body?" Obi-Wan mimicked, getting in between the adults. "Who's got the body?" He laughed and strained his neck to stare up at Xanatos. "Where's Bruck, Master? He missed dinner."

Mace looked away uncomfortably as Xanatos sighed and knelt down to face his padawan. "I told you earlier. Bruck is dead, Obi-Wan. He won't be coming back. He has returned to the Force."

Obi-Wan shook his head, frowning. "He has to come home, Master. He said he would show me how to use the Plotter."

Qui-Gon also knelt. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. Bruck really won't be coming back. Ever. He's dead, Obi-Wan. We'll have a Returning Ceremony for him in a few days."

"Cer'mony?" Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. "Master Carijan told me 'bout her master's Cer'mony. She said she was really sad. Do I hafta be sad?" His breathing became louder as the words finally sank in, but he stilled for a moment and the room went silent with him. "I didn't say bye," he said finally. "He didn't say bye. He had to show me how to use the Plotter. Who'll walk with me to Master Carijan's? Who do I eat midmeal with now? " He started blinking quickly, in an effort to fight back the tears.

"What?" Xanatos said incredulously, placing his hands on the little boy's shoulders. "Midmeal?" He barked out a bitter laugh. "I'll eat midmeal with you."

The little boy shook his head. "No."

Xanatos tensed. "Obi-Wan - "

Mace reached down with his hand. "Xanatos - "

"Xani - " Qui-Gon warned at the same time.

Obi-Wan sniffed. "I wanna eat with Bruck -"

"No!" Xanatos exploded. "You will not do this to me - you will not make me feel guilty! I can't protect you from the galaxy, Obi-Wan. As much I've tried to shield you, you will feel pain. It's the Jedi way. Get used to it, I - " Xanatos stopped his tirade, shocked.

He had yelled at his padawan.

Obi-Wan stood still, staring out into space. Then with a great shudder, he screamed. He shot away from his master like a lightning bolt.

"Obi-Wan, no!"

Blindly Obi-Wan ran, still shrieking, until he hit the delicate floor-to-ceiling window that looked out onto the balcony. The sickening crash of a soft body going through a thin, hard surface was followed by the tinkling sound of transparisteel breaking apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a discussion about abortion and there is a child's death in this chapter. It's not Obi-Wan, though.


	10. Chapter 10

_There are four main councils guiding the Jedi Order. The High Council, discussed in detail later in this book, is the main authority on Jedi life and action. They are also concerned with the health and welfare of the general populace. The Service Council is unique in that it is made up entirely of Force-using lay people. They govern the Agricorps and Technicorps, among others. The Council of Padawan Affairs, informally known as the Padawan Council, consists mostly of senior padawans with their master advisor. The largest of the Councils, the Low Council, is comprised of 36 knights and masters along with their support staff. From the Main Temple, 24 Low Councilors coordinate the day-to-day activities of Temples across the galaxy and 12 Low Councilors concentrate on the Jedi living on Coruscant. They manage all aspects of daily life, from the procurement of supplies to the scheduling of padawan classes to the planning of Knighting Ceremony parties. They are even responsible for little miscellaneous issues such as booking entertainment.  
-An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

The High Council, in conjunction with the Public Security Office, had called an emergency meeting. Xanatos had been inside the Council Chamber for over five hours, answering their ceaseless questions. Qui-Gon could feel the turmoil running through his mate as the Seth Doran questioned him again and again on Bruck's schedule and known enemies, as if an eight-year old boy would have such enemies. The grand hallway leading to the Chamber had full-length carbonglass running down one side, and Qui-Gon ignored Khameir and the rest of the Security Knights milling loosely about as he stared out into the Coruscanti sky. Normally he would have appreciated the beauty of the various sparkling aircars and ships but not tonight, and maybe never again. Everyone jumped as the Chamber doors slammed open, and Xanatos, followed by Seth, stormed out.

"Known me all my life... who does he think..." he muttered, as he passed by the little group waiting for him. Qui-Gon walked briskly to catch up and, as he got closer, he saw Xanatos wearily rubbing the space between his eyes - a sure sign of a bad headache. Otherwise, the man remained calm as the Seth started talking. The Security Knights scrambled to follow but remained at a respectful distance behind the trio.

"I'm sorry, Xanatos, but it had to be done. As far as I know, we haven't found a connection between your padawan and 'Nala, but there has to be. The M.O. is identical."

"That doesn't mean anything, Seth. Knight Del knew about 'Nala's death taking place in the Returning Chamber. We must have a leak somewhere." Qui-Gon wedged his way between his mate and the Security Master and put his arm around Xanatos protectively. The smaller man gave a barely audible sigh and leaned closer.

"Well, it's not any of my people," Seth shot back. "It could've been one of the Councilors. They always have padawans, assistants and general hangers-on around them at all times. I should have known that it would be hard to keep a secret here for long." He cleared his throat. "Before Xanatos arrived, Councilor Yoda asked for objections to calling the General Assembly. The High Council's having a hell of a time concealing the news of the second murder. 'Nala's murder was hard to suppress, but Bruck Chun's death is something else completely."

Qui-Gon frowned. The General Assembly meant that all Councilors on-planet would be present. They would keep silent but the more people who knew, the worse it would get. For Master Yoda to consider such an action meant that the High Council was as close to being alarmed as they would ever be.

"What did they decide to do?"

"I talked them into giving me until the end of the week. That gives us five days to find our killer. We'll get a break soon, I can feel it. We'll find him." Seth sounded more confident than he probably felt, but Qui-Gon appreciated it. He glanced down at his mate, trying to ignore the inquisitive looks from passersby. Xanatos' hands were clenching and unclenching. The young man looked ready to explode but when he spoke, he only sounded defeated.

"Is Obi-Wan still with the healers?"

"No, Depa took him home. They're all waiting for us." Qui-Gon quickly guided Xanatos into an elevator and held his hand out, palm forward, to bar anyone else from entering. "Please excuse us Seth, we have to go home."

* * *

Depa Billaba was dozing lightly on Qui-Gon's large overstuffed chair in the main room when the two men returned. Xanatos headed toward Obi-Wan's bedroom, ignoring the hastily patched pane of transparisteel that his padawan had thrown himself against earlier. Qui-Gon touched Depa's shoulder and she awoke, struggling to get up.

"Here, take it easy, let me help you." After Qui-Gon eased her up onto her feet, she stretched, with hands behind her back to support her bulk.

"Thank you," she said, yawning. "How was it? Oh Qui-Gon, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Xanatos - "

"We'll find a way to get through this. It's Obi-Wan I'm most concerned about." He glanced at the shattered window. "He and Bruck were like brothers..." Qui-Gon took both of Depa's hands and squeezed them gently. "But I should be thanking you, for watching our padawans when you should be resting."

The woman gave him a small smile. "Oh, I can rest well enough here. It was fortunate that I was still with the healers when you brought Obi-Wan in. Healer Halcyon says he'll be fine physically but I think he wants Master Carijan to meet with him. Your girls should go as well. This is awful. I can't find the words to tell you how badly I feel. The droids will be here to repair the window tomorrow." She checked the chrono attached to her belt. "I mean later today. What else can I do for you?"

"Nothing, you've done more than enough. I'm grateful and I know Xan is also." Qui-Gon helped Depa into her robe and walked her to the door. "How are you feeling, by the way? If you don't mind my asking...?"

"No, it's all right. I'm doing fine and on schedule, whatever that means." Depa turned and looked up at Qui-Gon. "I feel so useless right now, since Mace all but banned me from the Council Chamber. I thought about appealing to Master Yoda, but - "

Qui-Gon finished the sentence for her. "But Master Yoda would tell you the same thing and so would anyone else you would try to convince about remaining on active duty. They're only concerned about you."

"Yes, I know. I don't think I could bear another miscarriage, Qui-Gon. Leela is very strong, though. I can feel her through the Force. I can't wait until she's born."

"Leela will be the most beautiful girl in the Temple, just like her mother." Qui-Gon leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

Depa smiled. "Don't forget your own lovely padawans, Qui."

Qui-Gon winked and smiled back. "Oh, of course not. Good bye, Depa, and thanks again."

Qui-Gon was reminded about Knight Del's testimony regarding 'Nala's pregnancy while talking to Depa, and as he checked in on his padawans, he thought again of ways to approach Ki. All thoughts turned into irrational panic, however, when he saw that Bant's room was empty, and the act of opening his other padawan's door calmly took supreme effort. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he found both girls asleep in Mara's bed. He was closing the door when she stirred.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon entered and sat on the edge of Mara's bed. The girl's face was puffy from crying, and when he looked over to his other padawan he saw two large eyes staring back at him. Even with the weak light from the hallway, he could see that Bant's skin was a pale gray, a Mon Cal's way of showing fear or extreme fatigue. Her lower lip quivered, ready to cry, but Qui-Gon removed his boots and slipped into the bed with them. Bant crawled to him and nestled herself in his lap, and as he supported her with his left arm he wrapped the right around the other girl. Mara rubbed her eyes and settled down closer.

"So what happened? How's Obi-Wan?" Her voice was small. "What are we going to do?"

"Obi-Wan is fine and he's sleeping. The Council questioned Master Xan and me and we answered their questions the best we could. We're all going to get through this, I promise. And I'm going to find out who is responsible for..." He faltered. "For Bruck."

"Master?" Bant's face was buried in his tunic and her voice was barely audible. "Obi-Wan looked real bad. He was bleeding and everything. I was so scared." She snuggled even harder against her master as if she were trying to burrow into him. Qui-Gon hugged her and gently kissed the tops of his padawans' heads.

"Really, Obi-Wan is fine now. He's back in his bed and his master is with him. You can see him later but I'll go check on them now." The two girls gripped him tighter and made protesting noises. "It's all right, it's all right, I'll be back - I only want to make sure Obi-Wan and Xanatos don't need anything. Try to go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake." He extricated himself from between the girls, gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and slipped out. He walked into the main room to find Xanatos sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the shattered transparisteel. For a minute Qui-Gon thought his mate was going into shock but Xanatos gave a visible start as he sat down.

"Qui-Gon?" he said, as if trying to remember an acquaintance's name. Qui-Gon opened his arms and Xanatos slid in. "Obi-Wan is sleeping."

Qui-Gon stroked his mate's head. "You should try to sleep as well. Is Obi in any pain?"

Xanatos fidgeted slightly. "Not anymore. He didn't need stitches, thank Arca, only bacta patches on the worst cuts. He'll have bruises for a while, though." He pulled away from his mate and rubbed a hand roughly over his face. His usually elegant features were marred by a dark shadow of stubble, and his hair was dull and dirty. He sniffed. "Sith. Some master, eh? Letting his padawan get hurt like that." He sobered. "I've never seen Obi-Wan so violent before, I didn't think he could break - "

"Don't think about it - it's over." Qui-Gon sat up to rub the other man's back. "I don't think anyone expected such a violent reaction from Obi-Wan, but - "

"But _I_ should have known. I'm his master, for Arca's sake."

Qui-Gon tried a lighter approach. "I've never heard you swear so much in your life. Master Yaddle would be shocked."

"Yes, well, there're many things to swear about now. I feel helpless... I can't believe..." Xanatos broke down completely. Qui-Gon again put his arms around the younger man and this time held on.

"It'll be all right. I promise, I will make this right." Qui-Gon felt the other man's wracked sobs vibrate through his chest as he repeated the words over again, like a mantra. "Sssh, it's all right." After a while, Xanatos pulled away from his mate again, sniffing hard. He rubbed the tears off his face and pulled the fine, damp hairs off his neck.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I feel stupid, acting like this. I'm so sorry." He rolled his eyes and slapped both palms flat against his forehead. "And Obi! How could I have let him down like this? He's going to have bruises for weeks. I never thought he would hurl himself through the transparisteel, but I should have anticipated it. I can't believe he's not worse off. Force, I'm such an ass. I can't take this. I feel so useless, I - "

"Xan, please, calm down."

"Calm down?" Xanatos looked at Qui-Gon incredulously. "My padawan has been murdered and my other one nearly killed himself and you're asking me to calm down?"

"I'm telling you that falling apart won't bring Bruck back," said Qui-Gon bluntly. "You can't dwell in the past...we have to focus on the moment."

"You focus on the moment," Xanatos snapped. "I still can't get over the fact that after all these years I would yell at the one person who didn't need me to yell at him." He grunted. "Five years of therapy and training down the drain because I couldn't control my temper. I yelled at him, Qui-Gon. I know Obi-Wan needs more care from me, I know all of this. He can't help the way he is and I yelled at him anyway. Maybe I'm not meant to have a padawan."

Qui-Gon took Xanatos by the shoulders and shook him. "Be quiet. You're not stupid and this is not the time to feel sorry for yourself. We're going to catch this monster and I need your help to keep our padras together. Obi-Wan also needs you." He raised his mate's face with his fingertips and kissed him gently on the forehead. "We can do this. I love you. Stay strong for me, Xan."

Xanatos sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

* * *

A sleepless night followed that terrible first day - a day filled with repairdroids and comm calls from concerned friends. Even a few irritating holoshills were calling; the news that a Jedi child was found dead had slipped out of the Temple and was too intriguing for the tabloids to ignore. The Jinn/Kenobi household had screened all calls - their friends would understand. Qui-Gon wearily entered the Public Security Office the next morning to find the investigators grouped around Knight Sarin, who seemed to be in the middle of a report. Seth stopped his deputy and looked up at the newcomer. He cleared his throat.

"Qui-Gon. Are you...?" Qui-Gon nodded once and Seth went on, "Well, we have something; Khameir was briefing us. Khameir, would you mind starting over?"

"Not at all. I received a copy of a report from one of the field Temples, the one on Drall." Khameir said, checking his notes. "It seems that they also had a mysterious death there, where the body of a senior padawan was found in their Returning Chamber on the Pyre Stone. It was the same situation - a broken neck." He halted his recitation and looked glum. "The only problem is that this murder took place over thirty years ago and it was never solved."

The group sighed collectively and the red haired knight, Micah Cavo threw up his hands. "Oh that's great," he exclaimed. "All we have to do is find all of the Jedi who were living in the Drall Temple at that time or who could've gone through there. At this rate, my descendants will find the killer." He tilted his head, remembering something. "Wait, who was the padawan? The one who was killed?"

Khameir checked his pad, irritated. "At least I came up with something," he growled, half to himself.

"What's that?"

"Yes, I was getting to that. Her name was U'tul Leehn. She...hm, this is interesting. She failed her knighthood trials."

Seth leaned in. "She what?"

"She failed. The day she died she had actually gone into the Chamber to meditate on her future." Khameir started scrolling through his pad. "There are several reports here from friends and lesson masters stating that she claimed she was quote, comforted by the presence of the dead, unquote. She went into the Chamber quite frequently." Khameir looked up, straight-faced. "So. This victim is certainly very different from a Councilor's mate and a child padawan. What do they have in common?"

Seth shrugged. "That's what we have to find out. There're a lot of long living species in the Order, all we need to do is crosscheck the Jedi census in this Temple now to the Drallian one from thirty years ago." He turned to Micah with a thin smile. "And since you seem to be so familiar with what we need to do, Knight Cavo, I'll give you this assignment. Also remember to remain in contact with Councilor Gallia; she's the master in charge of the census records, anyway. Drexa, assist Micah. Neja, you and Kio get started on Master Kenobi's written statement about his padawan's lesson schedule. Talk to the junior padawan Combat Master and canvas the hallways leading from the lightsaber training rooms to the living quarters - someone must have noticed something." He looked out to his team. "Remember everybody, make sure to notify Khameir of any new information so he can relay it out to the rest of us. Any questions? Qui-Gon? Did you learn anything from your conversation with your lead?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Nothing we can use." It wasn't exactly a lie. He merely needed to talk to Ki first.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Returning Ceremony is one of the oldest of Jedi rituals and detailed accounts of ancient Ceremonies have survived from before the Great Schism. The oldest Returning Chamber to date was found on Ternaax. Xenoarcheologists surmise that the basic structure of a Chamber, with its rounded, open walls and domed ceiling with a hole in the middle for the escaping smoke, has changed little throughout the millennia.  
-An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

Despite the growing unease that he was holding on to a potentially important piece of information, Qui-Gon decided to wait until after Bruck's Returning Ceremony to talk to Ki. Xanatos had received some disturbing news of his own: Lord and Lady Kenobi had decided to attend the Ceremony and were on their way from Telos. Bruck's deceased father Vox Chun had been the Treasury Minister in the Royal Cabinet, and Crion and his wife Jocassa wanted to pay their respects. Or that was the story, anyway. Xanatos had always maintained that his parents were constantly scheming to bring him home, as they believed his Jedi calling was only a passing whim. Sometimes Qui-Gon believed him.

At the moment, Xanatos and Obi-Wan were performing the preliminary funeral rites in the Returning Chamber. It went slowly at first because Obi-Wan was still bruised and very sore by his injuries, but he assisted his master nonetheless. They had washed Bruck's body the night before and were currently in the process of outfitting him in his Jedi garb, making sure to reverse the robe's closures, right over left, in the ascribed manner of the Order. Qui-Gon and his padawans had little more to do than wait in their suite, their part in the Ceremony coming during the funeral itself. Mara was nodding off in the overstuffed chair, holding a sleeping Bant on her lap, when the comm beeped. Qui-Gon gestured to her to stay in her seat and picked up the receiver. It was the Coruscanti Communication Center, calling from a diplomatic audio channel. Qui-Gon steadied himself, shared a grimace with his sleepy eldest, and waited for the inevitable.

"Greetings, Lord Kenobi. How may I serve you?"

"Master Jinn, where is my son?" Crion Kenobi's voice was impatient. "He was informed that our arrival time would be at 0600 hours this morning, wasn't he? It is now 1000 hours. I would hope - "

Jocassa Kenobi cut in. "Master Jinn, this is unacceptable. We have traveled two days to get here, I want - "

"Lord and Lady Kenobi, Xanatos is performing the Jedi funeral rites for his padawan - "

"His what? Master Jinn, you know I don't understand your alien terms."

Qui-Gon tried again, forcing himself to answer politely. "His padawan, his apprentice. Bruck Chun. Xanatos and Obi-Wan are preparing Bruck's body for the Returning Ceremony." He could almost see Jocassa Kenobi rolling her eyes.

"Master Jinn, Councilor Windu already told us the Ceremony isn't scheduled to start until later tonight. Xanatos needs the comfort of his mother and father, not - "

"Lady Kenobi, the Ceremony is an all day rite and our Order has very strict rules regarding when certain procedures are done. Xanatos will see you tonight. Councilor Tiin will meet you at your suite at 1900 hours."

"Who? Who is Councilor Tiin?" She sniffed. "I should think if dignitaries were attending your Ceremony, surely the head of the Council would come meet us."

Across the room, Mara snorted, having heard every word, and Qui-Gon struggled to keep his composure. "Lady Kenobi, Councilor Yoda is Xanatos' master and also has duties to perform during the Ceremony. Councilor Tiin is very agreeable and will be able to answer any questions you might have about the Order's rites. I look forward to seeing you tonight. Good bye."

"Oh. Very well, then. Good - "

Qui-Gon terminated the transmission and turned to his padawan, who was shaking her head. "What?"

"I can't believe Master Xan has to deal them tonight; they are so obnoxious." Bant stirred in her sleep and Mara caressed her back gently.

"Padawan, they may be Master Xan's parents but they are also the rulers of Telos and you must show them the proper respect. You will meet many different personalities in your missions and you would do well to try to get along with all of them to the best of your abilities. It could be a matter of life or death."

Mara looked chagrined. "Yes, Master, I'm sorry."

"With that said and done," Qui-Gon softened, "I always thought them obnoxious myself. Knowing how to deal with people also means knowing when to avoid them. You will greet Lord and Lady Kenobi but that will be the extent of your obligation tonight."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." She smiled.

* * *

Bruck's Ceremony, like all Returning Ceremonies, was a solemn affair made even more so given his age and the violent manner of his death. Shadows danced along the torch-lit Chamber walls as Xanatos and Obi-Wan entered the Inner Circle followed by Qui-Gon, Mara and Bant. Since the master of the dead Jedi was not permitted to show emotion, Yoda, as Xanatos' master, handled the Duty of Grief. With Yaddle by his side, he slowly made his way into the circle next, with ears drooped and eyes lowered. The other Jedi, such as the members of the High Council and the Public Security Knights, had assembled in the Main Circle earlier.

Non-Force users were outside the Circles completely, sitting on high benches grouped around the lit torches so they could see what was happening. The only other Jedi outside of the two Circles were the Lachrimun, a large group of older female Knights and Masters based on Coruscant, whose sole responsibility was to sing during Returning Ceremonies. They were arranged around the very edge of the Chamber so that their voices could be heard from every point in the room. Their leader, Master Pera, led the Ceremony itself, prompting it along through song. She now straightened, indicating the start of the Ceremony, and the Lachrimun began to sing.

Xanatos took Obi-Wan's hand as all of the assembled older Jedi sank into the Ceremony's special healing meditation, aided by the ancient words and the strange polyphonic melody of the Lachrimun's opening hymn. Together they wished Bruck peace and encouraged him to join all of the other deceased Jedi into the Force. As the song ended and a new one began, Xanatos stepped away from his padawan and approached the Pyre Stone. He removed Bruck's lightsaber from the bier, hooked it to his belt, and held out his hand. Qui-Gon lit the torch he held and passed it to his mate. As Xanatos touched the kindling near the bottom of the pyre, the Lachrimun launched into a fierce lament, full of fury and sorrow. Their powerful song echoed through the Chamber as the fire consumed the small body and Qui-Gon thought he heard gasps behind him.

Xanatos stood absolutely still as his padawan's body burned, seemingly unaffected by the music. His handsome face, however, reflected a unique expression of stoicism and suffering, an expression all too common among the Jedi.

The assembly stood silently throughout the burning while the Lachrimun softly chanted the long final section, a piece filled with hope and love. Each person was lost in their private thoughts until there was almost nothing left of Bruck but his ashes. When the fire had sufficiently died down to mere glowing embers, Mara and Bant each drew a pair of thin, black plastisteel sticks and handed them to their master, who then passed them on to his mate. As the mourners filed out, Xanatos and Obi-Wan approached the Pyre Stone and proceeded to sift through the ashes using their sticks, searching for Bruck's stone Padawan beads and the fragments of bone which hadn't burned completely through. They would place whatever they found in the memorial urn for the trip back to Telos. The ashes would be scattered in the Garden of the Dead.

The Ceremony was over.

* * *

Several people had gathered at the Jinn/Kenobi suite, waiting for Xanatos and his padawan to return. Qui-Gon mingled among his guests, keeping one eye on the door and one on his girls, who were on a couch talking quietly with Yarael Poof.

"Qui-Gon." Ki was walking toward him with a young knight by his side. "Qui-Gon, I'm so sorry about Bruck." The two men embraced and Ki pulled away to gesture to his companion. "I would like to introduce you to Noontuk Sur. He was away on a mission and just returned. He is - was - 'Nala's best friend."

The blue skinned young man bowed slightly. "I wish we could have met under more pleasant circumstances. My condolences to you and your padras, Master Jinn."

"Thank you, Knight Sur, may I extend my condolences on your loss as well." Qui-Gon suddenly remembered Lii Del's story and knew he had to talk to his friend eventually. Might as well make a bad time potentially worse. "Ki, I have to talk to you. Privately." He glanced at Knight Sur. "Please excuse us, Knight Sur."

Ki gave his friend a questioning glance but complied. "All right. One moment, please, Noon." The two men walked away to a quiet corner. "What's on your mind, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and looked squarely at his friend. "I've been going over this and I can think of no other way to say it except to just say it." He paused, dreading where he was going. "Ki... about 'Nala's miscarriage... I heard from one of her friends, a very good friend, that she didn't miscarry, that she in fact aborted the fetus."

"Oh, Force." Ki sagged a bit and leaned heavily against a wall.

"So it's true?"

"Who told you this? How did you find out? _Tell me!_ " Ki's voice rose with each question.

Qui-Gon tried to ignore the looks from the others in the room and the fact that Noontuk Sur was walking toward them. "Ki, please. This is hard enough already. I don't know if it has anything to do with her death. I haven't even told Seth yet..."

"Is everything all right?" Knight Sur was with them now, concern apparent on his handsome face.

Ki turned to the younger man. "I'm sorry, Noon. I'm all right, really."

"Well..." The knight looked at the two men dubiously. "I'll leave you two alone."

The young man walked away but hovered nearby. Qui-Gon looked at his friend and frowned. "Wait. Knight Sur doesn't know?"

"No," Ki hissed. "No one knew except the High Council, and I don't know how you found out. Who told you?"

"Not even Seth?"

"No! Who told you, for Arca's sake!?"

"I - " Qui-Gon was stunned by his friend's tone. "Why, Lii Del, of course. She said that she and 'Nala were close friends. They met about six months ago - "

"I don't know who you're talking about." Ki gestured to Knight Sur, who came quickly. "Noon, do you know a knight named Lii Del?"

The other man shook his head, puzzled. "Who?"

Qui-Gon cut in. "Ki, I told you they met about six months ago." He turned to Knight Sur. "How long have you been off planet, Knight Sur?"

"Two months, but I've been in touch with 'Nala the whole time I've been away. I talked to her only two days before she..." The young man stopped and looked down. "Before she died." He continued, "I've never heard 'Nala mention anyone named Lii Del. Who is he?"

"She, Lii Del is a she." Qui-Gon turned to face Ki. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out." He lowered his voice. "Knight Del even implied that 'Nala used the Force to do it."

Ki blanched. "Do you realize what you're saying?" He gave a small hitching breath and stood very still. "No... You're right; Knight Del is right. 'Nala did use the Force."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, the unpleasant work of the past few weeks beginning to take its toll on him. "What she did is legal if she had waited until she returned to Coruscant."

"Do you think that made it any easier for her? She had decided that it would be a private act and her responsibility alone. She wanted the pregnancy gone and she did it."

"What? She did what?" Knight Sur interrupted, eyes wide.

Ki ignored him. "She was completely catatonic by the time her ship docked," he said. "That's why her rehabilitation took so long. Our sessions were so painful. Mace and I spent many long hours purging the Darkness from her." His face darkened, remembering. "Bur she was fully in the Light after it was all over."

"I'm not questioning her purity," Qui-Gon said. " I just needed to verify Knight Del's story and you were the only person who could give me the answers. I'm sorry, Ki. I'm not passing judgment. This will stay between us."

The other man nodded. "Thank you. It took 'Nala a very long time to come to terms with what she had done. It was never over for her." He sighed wearily.

"Master Mundi, please, tell me what is going on!"

Ki met Knight Sur's outburst with resignation. "Come with me. I think 'Nala would want you to know now - she is certainly beyond caring. Good-bye, Qui-Gon. Please tell Xan we were here." Ki stopped. "Does Seth have to know?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "He's in charge of the investigation, and he's your padrin, for Arca's sake. I'll stay quiet if you need me to be, but then you should tell him."

"Yes, you're right. I guess I don't have a choice."

Qui-Gon watched the two men leave his suite, wishing that he had never heard of Lii Del.


	12. Chapter 12

_The Jedi Code was developed over the course of many millennia and it is the ultimate authority on Jedi conduct and principles. The High Council's first priority is to interpret the Code and to act according to its teachings and any knight found guilty of violating the Code is subject to expulsion, imprisonment, or death. Fortunately, the High Council has rarely had to implement such severe measures.  
-An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

Xanatos and his padawan returned shortly after Ki and Noontuk Sur left. Obi-Wan spent the evening clinging to his master as if his life depended on it and Qui-Gon made sure to watch him carefully for signs of distress. He was gently tousling the little boy's hair, glad to see that the worst of Obi-Wan's cuts and bruises were healing nicely, when Xanatos finally disentangled himself from his padawan and knelt to face him, caressing his brow.

"Obi-Wan, I have to leave to see my parents now. You are more than welcome to come along but I will not put you through any unpleasantness if I can help it. I want you to stay here and have dinner with Master Qui-Gon and your padrils - do you understand? I do want you with me but I don't think it's a good idea since you're still not feeling well. It will be late by the time I get home and you have classes tomorrow, so don't wait up for me. Master Qui-Gon will meditate with you tonight. All right?"

"I hafta go to class? Without Bruck?"

Xanatos glanced up at Qui-Gon with a pained look before turning back to his padawan. "Yes, I'm afraid you'll have to continue with your lessons, Obi-Wan" he said. "We have to live on. I know it hurts."

Qui-Gon also knelt beside Obi-Wan and drew the boy to him. "Councilor Koth brought us some of his famous soup, and Master Sten made bread. I think we'll have a fine meal if you would join us."

"All right, masters," Obi-Wan said bravely. "I'll stay here and go to class tomorrow."

"Thank you, my Obi-Wan." Xanatos smiled as Qui-Gon swept the boy into his arms and stood up.

"It's so tall up here! Master Qui-Gon's funner than you, master."

Xanatos smiled. "Thanks a lot, padawan." He turned to his mate. "I'll try to be home at a reasonable hour and in a reasonable mood, but I can't promise you anything."

"Well, remember that they're your parents and they care about you." With Obi-Wan still in his arms, Qui-Gon leaned in for a kiss. "I'll wait up for you."

"Mmmm, do that." Xanatos parted his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, master." Both men broke away and smiled, their moment ruined by Obi-Wan, who was also grinning. Life would go on.

* * *

Xanatos was wrong about his night; he got home earlier than promised and in a very foul mood. In fact, he was seething as he slipped into bed. Qui-Gon put aside his datapad and made sympathetic noises.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea." Xanatos sat up and fluffed a pillow by punching it, hard. "I'm so glad their duties keep them from coming here more often. Once a year is too much."

"What happened?"

"Well, they spent the entire meal telling me that the Ceremony took too long, that there wasn't much to see, that we were too silent, and that the singing gave my mother a headache." Xanatos crossed his arms. "They were complaining about a funeral! Oh, and this was also while they were complaining about the meal itself. Then I made the mistake of telling them that I rarely ate food that rich and extravagant, and they thought that was the cue to start in on when I was giving up this 'phase' in my life and coming home."

"But you _are_ home, Xan."

"Would you care to repeat that for my parents? You can call them up-"

"Um, no. I don't think so."

Xanatos slipped further down the bed and snuggled against the larger man. "They said they had a mate ready for me on Telos, one who could bear heirs," he said quietly. "Tonight, of all nights, they had to bring that up."

Qui-Gon wrapped a long arm around his mate. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them to go to the Sith hells," Xanatos replied. "They still refuse to believe that I'm never going back to Telos as the crown prince and that the only person I want to be with is you." When the other man remained silent, Xanatos twisted his neck to look up. "What?"

"You've never indicated to me that you wanted children of your own," Qui-Gon said softly. "Do you?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

Xanatos thought for a minute. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember; even when I was a child, before you were Knighted and went off on your own," he said. "But when I finally came to you, to tell you that I was in love with you, I had already figured out what that meant. I knew we couldn't have what people like Mace and Depa have and I accepted it."

"But we do have what they have."

"I mean children of our own, together. Anyway, we have our padawans..." Xanatos grew silent. "Whoever took Bruck away from me will die," he said.

"Xan - "

"Oh! I forgot to tell you the best part." Xanatos changed the subject quickly. "My mother - my mother! - had the unmitigated gall to say that it's too bad the wrong boy was killed, that the son of a Telosi Cabinet Minister had more to offer the galaxy than the son of a crystal addict. Like that matters! Can you believe it? I never should have told her about Obi's past. That's why I'm home so early; I was becoming so angry I walked out on dinner. If they call I'm not here."

"Well I'm not here either, then. They can leave a message." Qui-Gon turned and switched off the light. He yawned and wrapped his arms around his mate as he settled down into the bed. "Xan, it's been a very long day," he said, closing his eyes. "Don't allow your parents to upset you. You are a Jedi and nothing they say or do will change that fact. Our padawans love you and I love you. We'll get through this."

"I know, Qui-Gon. I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Qui-Gon awoke early and started breakfast. He was flipping savory flatcakes filled with vegetables and thinly sliced roast laca when Mara walked in, scratching her head and yawning loudly.

"Master?"

"Hello Mara, can you pour the juice? Where are the others?"

"Mornin', master." Bant and Obi-Wan, holding hands and wearing similar "footsie" pajamas, stumbled in. A still sleepy Xanatos brought up the rear.

"Who set the table? Qui-Gon? What are you doing?" Xanatos stretched and peered around Qui-Gon. "Wow. That smells... good?"

Qui-Gon flipped the last flatcake onto a large platter, stepped around his dazed padras and headed toward the dining room. "Thank you," he said, a bit put out. "I thought I would let you sleep in a little so I made the morning meal." He put down the platter and started lifting out the cakes onto plates. "Mmmm, this does smell good, if I may say so myself."

"Qui, I know what you're trying to do, but - "

"Xan, please. This is the only thing I know how to prepare well, so sit down and eat before it gets cold." He finished serving the others and then sat down. "I have a meeting in half an hour but hopefully I'll be home for dinner. Eat!"

The others scrambled for their seats and started eating. Obi-Wan, swinging his feet, finished his plate quickly. "Boy, that was good."

"I'm glad, and don't sound so surprised," Qui-Gon told him, standing up. He leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the little boy's head. "I must get going. I'll see you all tonight." He got up and kissed the girls and his mate in turn.

"Bye, master. With you the Force will be with... you," Bant said. She grinned shyly at Obi-Wan, who gave a small grin back.

Mara shook her head. "I guess we know what Bant's new phrase is."

"Well, Bantling's interpretation of Master Yoda's version, anyway," Qui-Gon said, smiling. He walked out.

* * *

The Public Security Office was always busy, but after Bruck's death there was an added sense of desperation to the bustling activity. Seth was in the outer office barking orders into a comm when Qui-Gon entered.

"Qui-Gon, I'm glad you're here." He signed off with the other end of his transmission and crossed his arms. How long have you known about 'Nala? And why didn't you tell me right away?" he demanded.

"I wanted to verify the information with Ki first," Qui-Gon replied calmly. "Also, it wasn't really my story to tell. I don't know how Knight Del found out - "

"Yeah, and who is this Knight Del anyway? Ki says he doesn't know her."

"Yes, I know. I suppose I'll have to talk to her again... she seemed so sincere."

"Well, I want that second conversation to take place in my office - I have a few questions of my own." Seth clapped his hands, bringing his team to attention. "Okay everybody, settle down. First item: because of the second murder, I posted a patrol knight in the Returning Chamber. So in case someone is curious and asks, the Outsider Guards are no longer responsible for that section of the Temple until further notice, as ordered by the High Council. And if anyone starts to get really nosy," he tapped his broad chest, "direct 'em to me. Let's get started. Den?"

Knight Donic took out his datapad. "As you all know, I submitted the complete Medical Examiner's report on Tanala Obril to Khameir to download into the 'pads. She has confirmed that the dried solution on Knight Obril's face were tears... she was crying before she died." He looked away for a moment and cleared his throat before continuing. "The short brown hairs on the robe are consistent with the victim's own hair. As for the long blond hairs," he shrugged. "We don't have any samples for comparison, so - "

"Wait a moment." Khameir turned to Qui-Gon. "Senator Palpatine's aide. He has long blond hair." Qui-Gon nodded.

"Khameir, could you get a sample for comparison?" Den pulled at his own hair. "The hair can't be cut off, we need the bulb. That's the little fleshy part at the end. Get his hairbrush if you can, maybe his clothes - "

"I know what hair is," Khameir said. "I will get the 'fleshy part', do not worry."

Seth frowned and shook his head. "Don't do anything too extreme, Khameir." He turned back to Den. "What about Padawan Chun?"

"I have the preliminary autopsy and evidence reports." Den replied, rolling his eyes at Khameir, who simply smiled. "No blond hairs this time, but that doesn't mean anything. Same M.O., same positioning of the body. The only thing different is the time of death and no tears. The body temperature and stomach contents indicate that Padawan Chun had been dead for at least an hour, probably closer to two or three, before he was found."

"That makes sense," said Qui-Gon, nodding. "His last class let out at 1700 hours and Mace found him around 1900 hours. We were expecting him for dinner..." He tapered off as the others looked at him in an awkward silence.

"We're sorry about your padawan, Master Jinn." Micah Cavo, the red haired knight, spoke up. "We didn't have a chance to tell you at the Ceremony or later at your suite. We'll catch this Sithspawn."

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Seth had forgotten the he was angry at Qui-Gon and was now only concerned. "If you want to back out of the investigation, I'll understand."

"No, no. I want to do this. Please continue."

"All right, what else? Neja? Anything from Ki's list?"

Neja Starling shook her head. "Nothing. Everyone we talked to couldn't believe that anyone would want to kill Knight Obril, especially after what she went through, losing her master and everything. It's difficult to believe that there would be a connection between her and Padawan Chun."

"And that padawan from Drall," Drexa spoke up. "That was the same M.O., remember?"

"That's right. What about you, Micah? Anything from Councilor Gallia?"

"Well, it's strange," said Micah, rubbing his nose. "I spoke to her last week but I haven't heard from her since. She said she was on to something big but I got the feeling she was talking about something else."

"Great. We still don't have any answers, damn it." Seth started worrying a fingernail with his teeth. "What's the connection between the killings?" He frowned and jerked his finger out of his mouth. "Well, we won't find anything just sitting here. Let's continue figuring out Padawan Chun's actual last movements, get that hair sample from Palpatine's aide, and Qui-Gon, find Knight Del and asked her to come in. Tell her I want an official, signed statement. Go."

* * *

Qui-Gon passed through all of the places he thought Knight Del would be, but once again the beautiful knight proved just as elusive as before. He had even skipped his midday meal in his quest to find her and the Coruscanti star was beginning its journey below the horizon when he stopped to rest. Tiredly, he sat on the edge of a small fountain in the middle of the Library's courtyard to reexamine his options, ignoring the various gray shotah flying about, cooing loudly in protest.

"She's not on a mission," he thought aloud. "Today is her day off and she's not in her suite. Burgho didn't know where she was and neither did Master Yaddle. Where in Arca's name could she be?" His thoughts wandered to the murders, both 'Nala and Bruck's and the long dead padawan from Drall. He continued his one-way conversation. "There's no connection. Just a troubled knight, a... happy padawan and ..."

Wait. Jocassa Kenobi. What had she said? And what was is it that Khameir had said about the padawan from Drall? She had failed her trials. Had she been troubled about that? Qui-Gon snapped his fingers lightly, thinking he was onto something. He practically ran home.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?"

The suite was empty when Qui-Gon entered. He checked the comm for any messages from Xanatos but the first one was an automated message from the Padawan Archives.

"We regret to inform... Master Kenobi... that the book... The Book of Practical Lightsaber Technique... is two days overdue..." said the monotone voice. "...Padawan Kenobi... will not be able to check out any more books, datapads, or holovids until this situation is rectified. Thank you."

Qui-Gon was about to press the 'next' button when the message sank in. _The Book of Practical Lightsaber Technique?_ He frowned and reached down to print the message when the comm beeped. It was Xanatos, and he was frantic.

"Qui-Gon, thank Arca. Is Obi with you?"

"No, no one's here. Xan? Where are you? And where is everybody? What's wrong?"

"The girls are with Mace and Depa - Qui-Gon, I went to pick up Obi-Wan today and he wasn't there. He was supposed to be at Cata's office but she said he had left. I can't find him!" Qui-Gon could hear his mate breathing hard; he was either running or starting to hyperventilate.

"Take it easy and slow your breathing. Where are you?"

"Heading back to Mace and Depa's. I tried to contact Seth but he was out. I... I have to go out and look for Obi. I have to do _something_ \- I'm not losing another one..."

"Wait for me," Qui-Gon barked. "I'm on my way."


	13. Chapter 13

_Contrary to popular opinion, the Jedi do not seek out adventure or excitement. All members of the Order, from the High Council down to the youngest padawan, dedicate themselves to a lifetime of service. Without hesitation they place themselves at mortal risk to bring peace and justice to the galaxy with no expectation of material reward or compensation. The Jedi spend what idle time they have furthering their knowledge of the Force and their place within it. They believe their way of life is austere, demanding, and supremely fulfilling.  
-An Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

Qui-Gon reached the Windu/Billaba suite in record time but found only Depa home with Mara and Bant. The Councilor looked worried but the girls were bravely trying to stay calm. Years later, when Qui-Gon was asked to recall when he was proudest of his padawans, he would remember these frantic hours vividly. Right now, though, he was only concerned about finding his mate and Obi-Wan. He turned to Depa, who was anxiously rubbing her swollen abdomen.

"Where's Xan?"

Depa's eyes were wide and her hands moved down until they were nervously playing with the folds of her dress. "He - he left. He was looking for Mace, but he and Seth were called to Chancellor Valorum's conference room earlier. Something about a senator accusing one of Seth's knights of attacking his aide - "

"Oh no. What about Master Yoda?"

"Master Yoda and Master Yaddle are with the Bpfasshi Consortium. The 500th anniversary celebration of the signing of the Right Sluis Treaty is tonight."

Qui-Gon clenched his hands into fists. "Sith. Xan didn't say where he was going?"

Mara cut in. "He's probably checking the Returning Chamber. I would."

"No... no, that's wrong. There's a patrol knight there. No one would be able to... " Qui-Gon remembered what had been bothering him ever since he'd heard it. "Mara, do you know why Obi would check out a library book on lightsaber technique? He hasn't started his lightsaber training yet." He heard a little gasp and a strange hiccup behind him. He turned round and bent toward his youngest. "Bant? Sweetheart? Tell me what's wrong."

Bant's eyes were damp. She was still trying very hard not to cry but was losing the battle. "I _told_ him not to! He didn't wanna tell Master Xan that he lost his card again. Now he's gone and Obi-Wan will get in trouble - "

Qui-Gon knelt down on one knee, his hunch confirmed. "Bruck. He lost his library card and he used Obi-Wan's, is that it?"

Bant nodded, sniffing hard. "I told them not to. It was wrong. But they told me not to tell."

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. It's all right. Stay here, I'll be back." Qui-Gon was up and halfway to the door when Mara called after him.

"Master! Where are you going?"

"Mara, take care of Bant. Depa - "

Depa was right behind him. "I'll get help. No, don't argue. I can do it, I'll be fine."

* * *

Qui-Gon hurried to the library, hoping to find Obi-Wan there. He took the stairs to the main entrance two steps at a time and burst into the building, garnering glares and more than a few shushing noises from those seated inside. He ran to the Padawan Wing, where Burgho Javi sat quietly talking to one of his assistants.

"Burgho." Qui-Gon knew he was talking loudly but he couldn't help it and he didn't care. "Have you seen Obi-Wan? Or Lii Del?"

"Master Jinn? Please keep your voice down." Burgho looked at the other man in amazement. "As I told you before, today is Knight Del's day off, and I don't - "

"What about Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"I haven't seen Padawan Kenobi since... wait! Where are you going? What's wrong?"

Qui-Gon turned and ran out of the library, quickly trying to remember the way to Lii Del's suite. He was heading toward the Single Knights' living quarters when he felt a tickle in the back of his mind.

Xanatos.

Qui-Gon turned around and raced down the East Tower stairs, startling the pedestrians as he wove his way through them.

Qui-Gon followed the Force pull to a lesser-used part of the Temple, an older and much lower section where the ancient Jedi had once established an Armory during the old Hyperspace Wars. He felt more than heard Xanatos' voice as he moved through the deserted halls, but soon two voices became audible. Qui-Gon opened a rusty door and found himself in the middle of a long forgotten loading bay, with Lii Del standing off to one side and Obi-Wan huddled into a little ball directly behind her. Qui-Gon knew that his mate, who was standing a few yards in front of the woman, had sensed his presence long before his physical arrival. He greeted him anyway.

"Xanatos, I'm sorry I'm late. I suppose you've already met Knight Del."

"Yes." Xanatos was surprisingly very calm. Too calm. "She killed Bruck."

Lii smiled. "Well actually, I was - "

"Silence!" Xanatos walked around her slowly but stopped when she took a backward step toward Obi-Wan. "You will put down your weapon and move away from my padawan."

The change in Lii's demeanor was dramatic, as her pretty face twisted into a hateful sneer. "Your padawan?" she hissed. "He is an emotionally disturbed, dim-witted drug addict who never should have been brought to the Order. It is a sad day when the Main Temple is contaminated by addicts and child killers - "

"Xan, no!"

Xanatos charged at her with a strangled cry, lightsaber snap-hissing to life, but Lii swiftly met his weapon with her own. As weapons clashed, Obi-Wan used the distraction to roll away, jump to his feet, and run toward the doorway. Qui-Gon watched in frozen horror as the boy suddenly stumbled and fell to his knees, the small body convulsing as he tried to retch.

"Master..."

The boy's anguished groan finally mobilized Qui-Gon. Running low, he quickly scooped the boy up and ran toward a secluded section behind some old containers. Xanatos and Lii continued to swing and parry, lightsabers thrumming with deadly energy, everything else forgotten except the battle. Qui-Gon laid Obi-Wan down on the cold plasticrete floor and leaned over him, checking for injuries. The boy was clammy and shaking uncontrollably, while his pupils were frighteningly dilated and unfocused. Qui-Gon swallowed his fear for the boy and hastily continued his inspection until he found the verification he needed - a small puncture wound on Obi-Wan's arm.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me. What did she give you?"

"Do-don't know... something... white. Hurts... so..."

Qui-Gon sat down with his legs crossed and his back against the wall. He drew Obi-Wan into his arms, and held him tightly. He hoped this would work - he could do little else for him at the moment.

"Obi-Wan, I'll help you relax and slow your circulation until the healers arrive. Close your eyes and listen to my voice. That's right - slowly, breathe slowly."

As the two sank into a healing meditation, Qui-Gon could hear the sound of the fight taking place in the middle of the room. He hoped Xanatos would defeat Lii quickly. He could hold off whatever it was she had injected into Obi-Wan, but the little boy would need the healers soon.

* * *

"Why?" Xanatos panted. He had broken away from Lii and the two were circling each other warily, both looking for an opening. "Why did you kill Bruck?"

Lii, also breathing heavily, managed a small laugh. "The card," she said. "He used the other one's card." She lunged forward toward Xanatos again, forcing him to somersault over her head, twisting in midair to land facing her.

"You killed Bruck thinking he was Obi-Wan? You killed Bruck by _mistake?!_ " He blocked another attack with a sideways move that exposed his right flank. Lii immediately attacked again, but found out almost too late that Xanatos had positioned himself intentionally. He gave a fierce upward swing and nearly succeeded in cutting her in two, but she shifted and backed away swiftly. Xanatos was on her in an instant, keeping her on the defensive, bearing down on her with violent blows. He was unrelenting, blinded by a virtually visible red haze of anger and hate. It wasn't long until she fell to one knee, completely exhausted. She switched off her 'saber and faced him, glowering.

"I have nothing to fear." She lowered her head. "I've done my duty to the Light. I'm ready to return to the Force."

Xanatos was tense with rage. "You won't return to the Force," he snarled. "I'll see to that." He quickly swung his lightsaber to make the killing blow.

"Master!" As he swung down, a lavender colored blade suddenly blocked his strike. Mara stood to his left in a battle stance, eyes wide with fright. "Don't do it. Hand her over to the PSKs. They're coming, they're all coming. Please, Master."

Xanatos blinked. He hadn't heard Mara coming or even felt her presence in the room until now, and some odd, detached part of him was proud of her stealth - she was turning into an exceptional knight. Slowly the crimson haze around him lifted and he realized how close he came to falling to the Dark. He switched off his weapon.

"Mara. I'm so sorry, I - "

"Thank you, little girl." Lii sprang forward, lightsaber coming to life. Xanatos watched in a strange slow-motioned horror as she moved to plunge her weapon into Mara's chest. Automatically he shifted to the right and down, as he attempted to pull his padawan out of the way, but he heard Mara scream and smelled the sickly, tangy odor of seared human flesh.

In a dark corner, Qui-Gon stirred. _...Mara...?_

"Oppo! Now!"

Brown and red robed Jedi swiftly filled the room as Xanatos pulled Mara to him and Lii whirled around, wild-eyed. She stared at Xanatos dully and then clutched her head, gasping. She fell to the ground a few seconds later. Oppo Rancisis floated over to her, Yaddle following closely behind him. The small Jedi was frowning.

"Too much that was, my padawan. Supposed to merely disable, you were, not to knock out completely." Yaddle cocked her tiny head and bent down to examine the unconscious woman. She straightened and shrugged, clinically assessing the damage. "A bump on the forehead when she wakes, she will have. Not a fracture, though."

Neja Starling came up behind the Councilor, smiling thinly. "That's too bad." She gestured to the other PSKs gathered around her. "All right, pick the prisoner up. Watch her though, and get her lightsaber!" She turned to Oppo. "I've never seen malacia performed in quite that way before, Councilor Rancisis. It was a very educational demonstration."

"Thank you. I haven't had a chance to perform malacia in actual battle in over fifteen years." Oppo continued to ramble on about finer points of his technique with Knight Starling as the other PSKs carried Lii Dell out of the room.

Yaddle turned to Xanatos as the knight stood up slowly, holding a sobbing Mara in his arms. The girl had a very nasty 'saber burn on her shoulder.

"Master, Mara is hurt. I need - "

"Know what you need, I do." She gestured and several healers swarmed around them as if by magic, two of them pushing a repulsor stretcher between them. "Careful... my padawan's padawan, is she." After making sure Mara was bundled in securely, Yaddle caressed the girl's forehead gently. "No pain," she whispered, and immediately Mara relaxed, shutting her eyes. As the Healers whisked the girl away, the diminutive master turned her attention to Xanatos. "Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?" She asked expectantly. "Leave, did they?"

"I... I don't think so, I don't know. They went behind some boxes... I wasn't paying attention - "

"Found 'em!" An apprentice Healer called out from behind a tall stack of containers. "Over here, quickly."

Yaddle and Xanatos walked over to find Qui-Gon sitting on the floor with Obi-Wan still in his arms. Qui-Gon was blinking rapidly, coming out of his meditation, but the boy was out cold.

"Give him to me." Xanatos picked up his padawan, placed him on the nearby repulsor stretcher, and practically ran out of the room, several healers trailing him.

Qui-Gon shook his head groggily. "Obi-Wan? Mara? She was here - "

"Xanatos has Obi-Wan. On her way to the healers, Mara is." Yaddle leaned forward and smoothed the damp hairs off his forehead.

"I felt her... she was in such pain."

"Strong in the Force, is she. Great knight, she will become."

"Master - "

"Come along, padawan. Needs you, she does."

Qui-Gon stood up shakily with Yaddle's help and slowly walked out of the room. He didn't look back.


	14. Chapter 14

_The only correctional facility for Force adept criminals is located not on Coruscant but on the planet Mrykrr. It is hidden deep within its Great Northern Forest, a huge mass of deciduous and evergreen trees that covers nearly one third of the surface of the planet. The prison uses the latest in Force negating technology, is manned exclusively by Force-blind personnel, and is surrounded by a huge population of ysalamiri, an indigenous animal species known for their Force nullifying ability. The prison takes great care to ensure that no criminals, Jedi or not, have a chance to escape.  
-The Insider's Guide to Coruscant: The Order of the Jedi_

Seth paced in the hallway in front of the High Council Chamber as all six of his investigators watched warily. Khameir absently rubbed his wrists where Senate guards had clamped manacles on them earlier.

"They should've waited for us; we would've rescued their boy. Master Kenobi shouldn't have tried to fight Knight Del alone." Seth growled at Neja, "Can you imagine what the outcome would've been if Councilor Billaba hadn't found you or Councilor Rancisis? Their little girl could've gotten herself killed. What in Arca's name were they thinking?"

"Well, we did get there in time," Neja replied. "And you - "

"And I should've been there. I shouldn't have had to talk some small time senator out of pressing assault charges against one of my deputies," Seth growled. He turned to Khameir. "We're going to have a long talk about the proper methods of evidence collection later."

Khameir sighed imperceptibly and continued to rub his wrists.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched as his unconscious padawan gently floated inside her bacta tank. The healers had reopened the cauterized wound but thankfully Lii's lightsaber had merely glanced off Mara's shoulder. A centimeter more to the left and she would have lost the use of her arm. Had Xanatos not pulled her to the floor...

_When she gets out of there, I'm going to kill her._

Qui-Gon had focused so strongly on Obi-Wan that he hadn't known Mara was in the room; he had only realized that she was there when she had gotten hurt. The searing pain had shot through their master-padawan training bond and succeeded in tearing Qui-Gon completely out of his shared healing trance with Obi-Wan. Fortunately, Obi-Wan had slipped into unconsciousness by then and had been spared the Force blow.

The little boy was currently undergoing bacta treatments as well, although the healers were conducting a procedure more drastic than just the tank - they were performing a complete bacta Purge. Healer Halcyon was guiding the operation himself and had earlier performed some preliminary tests to determine the exact substance Lii had used. His face was ashen when he conferred with Xanatos:

"I don't believe it... I don't want to believe it. The tests indicate that it's some sort of caustic agent, most probably diluted. It could be a cleaning fluid, or maybe some sort of purifying solvent, like the kind used in the water gardens. I can order more tests to verify the specific chemical injected into your padawan but I recommend that we not wait. I want to do a Purge immediately."

"Yes," Xanatos rasped, his voice tight. "Do the Purge."

Xanatos now stood in the outer room of the operating theatre, watching anxiously as masked healers monitored the introduction of pure, first generation bacta into Obi-Wan's body. A measured amount of the remarkable fluid was rushing through the little boy's bloodstream, cleaning out the internal damage caused by the toxin and speeding up the healing process.

Obi-Wan hadn't regained consciousness from when he collapsed in Qui-Gon's arms and Xanatos wondered how he would be able to bear the loss of both his padawans. Angrily he pushed that thought away and laid a palm flat against the carbonglass window. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, connecting to the Force and releasing his anger into it. Xanatos waited for the usual soothing serenity to wash over him but felt oddly drained and beaten. The overwhelming grief he still felt was threatening to cripple him. He took a few more cleansing breaths and dug deeper inside himself until he found what he was looking for:

Hope. He still had hope. He clung on to it fiercely.

"Obi-Wan," he whispered, "don't give up."

* * *

Qui-Gon waited patiently as Mara was lifted out of her tank, rinsed off, dried, and dressed in a clean medwing tunic. She stirred in her bed and made a face while she tried to determine the strange taste in her mouth.

"Mhmgh. Master? What did they put in my mouth?"

He gently sat down next to her on the bed. "It's bacta; you've made your first trip into the tank. How do you feel?"

She lifted her arm and winced. "It still hurts a bit and the synthskin itches, but otherwise it's not too bad. Where're the others?"

"Master Xanatos is with Obi-Wan. They're finishing his treatment and he'll be fine. Bant is with Master Depa." Qui-Gon's voice was deceptively soft. "Where you were supposed to be."

"I'm sorry, Master, I - "

"You're sorry?" Qui-Gon's face darkened and all of his fears for her safety, the ones he somehow couldn't release into the Force, came rushing out. "Mara, you disobeyed a direct order and nearly got yourself killed. This wasn't an exercise. You were completely unprepared and outmatched. Do you realize how close you came to losing your arm? To dying? Do you?!"

"Yes," she shouted hoarsely, then shrank back as Qui-Gon looked at her, stunned. She had never raised her voice to him before. "I mean, yes, Master. I realized the danger," she said quietly, tears welling in her eyes. "But I couldn't let Master Xan kill her, I just couldn't." She shifted, trying not to cry. "He was going to kill her because he was angry and he hated her. He was acting out of anger, and I couldn't let that happen. You were with Obi-Wan, and the others were behind me but they were so slow, and I didn't know what else to do - " She started crying then, the grief and fear of the past few days finally winning over her struggle to remain calm, to remain a Jedi.

"Mara. Mara, my sweetheart." Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around his padawan, carefully avoiding her injured shoulder. "Sshh, it's all right." He looked down at her and kissed her gently on her head. "I'm not angry at you anymore." He sighed. "You did the right thing, but I fear for you and that fear challenges my control. I should know better. I apologize."

"You - you do?" Mara stopped crying and turned her head, gazing at her master in amazement.

"Yes. I tend to forget how quickly you're growing up. Sometimes my love for you and my anxiety for your safety blinds me to the fact that I'm training a Jedi, not just raising a child."

"I'm not a child anymore," she sniffed.

Qui-Gon smiled at her sadly. "I'm very well aware of that, Mara."

* * *

They were still talking quietly when an orderly brought Obi-Wan into the room, followed by Xanatos.

"Obi-Wan," Mara cried out, struggling to sit up. "How is he?" She winced again as the pain in her shoulder prevented her from moving any further. "Master Xan?"

"Shh, let Obi-Wan sleep. Be careful, let me help you." Qui-Gon eased Mara into a more comfortable seated position and looked worriedly to his mate, who was fussing over his padawan, smoothing the bed linens and straightening his medwing tunic. Xanatos wearily sat down next to Obi-Wan's bed and turned to face the others.

"The treatment was a success, according to Healer Halcyon," he said, eyes bright with unshed tears. "I just wish Obi-Wan would wake up and let me know personally that the Purge worked. By the Force, I'm so tired."

"Too tired to see a friendly face or two?" Depa walked in, knocking softly on the open door. She had Bant by the hand.

"Master! Master Xan!" Bant ran over to Qui-Gon and climbed onto his lap. "I was so scared, I told Mara she shouldn't go." She threw her arms around him and squeezed him fiercely.

"Bant, sweetheart. I know Mara left you alone," Qui-Goon said, returning the hug. "We already spoke about it and she's sorry for scaring you. Am I correct, Mara?"

"Yes, Master." Mara gave her padril a sheepish grin. "I am sorry, Bantling. But I also told you that everything would be all right, and it is."

"Is it?" Bant turned to Xanatos, who had walked over to embrace Depa.

"Yes, Bantling, everything is all right now. Obi-Wan will be fine." Xanatos looked down at the Councilor. "Is the High Council still in session?"

"Yes, Seth and his team are with them now. Actually," she added, pulling away from him, "the Council also wants to see both you and Qui-Gon as soon as possible."

"No," Qui-Gon said, joining them. "Xanatos needs to stay here. I'll go alone."

Depa smiled and shook her head. "If we weren't friends I would swear you enjoyed defying the High Council," she said.

"It's not just the High Council," Qui-Gon said, winking at her. "I defy the other Councils with equal enjoyment." He took Xanatos into his arms. "I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll let you know what happened."

"Hurry back."

"I will."

* * *

Qui-Gon settled into the tub with a long, drawn out sigh, carefully stretching his aching muscles and sinking deeper into the lightly scented bath until only his head was above the water. He sat in this manner, with droplets of sweat collecting on his forehead, until a small sound behind him caught his attention. Even then, however, he sat still, soaking in the large tub, half lost in his thoughts.

"Move over." Xanatos prodded his mate with a delicate foot until Qui-Gon sat up, gasping as the cooler air met his overheated skin. He allowed Xanatos to climb into the tub but gently tugged at him until the smaller man was nestled firmly between his legs.

"Mmmm, perfect," Xanatos sighed. He leaned back against Qui-Gon's chest and rested his head against his mate's shoulder. "We haven't done this in a while."

"Not just the two of us, anyway, and not naked," Qui-Gon agreed. He cupped the hot water in his hands and gently ladled it over Xanatos' arms, noticing the blue-black bruises contrasting sharply against the otherwise pale skin. He softly ran his hands over the arms and pressed down on one particularly nasty looking mark.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for stupidly picking a fight with Lii Del and almost getting yourself killed," Qui-Gon said blandly.

Xanatos sighed. "It _was_ stupid. I also endangered Mara, which is unforgivable."

Qui-Gon put his arms low around his mate, encircling his waist. "No, Xan, it's forgivable. No one blames you for Mara's injury, least of all me. I only wish you had handled it differently, although honestly, I don't know how I would have conducted myself in that situation."

"Well that's quite a humble disclosure from such an opinionated, self-confident man as - "

"All right, all right," Qui-Gon laughed. He sobered as he moved his hands up to caress Xanatos' shoulders. "The High Council sentenced Lii Del to Myrkrr. The prison transport left this morning," he said.

Xanatos felt a chill that had nothing to do with the draft coming from the open window nearby. "Myrkrr," he breathed. "That would drive any Jedi insane, cut off from the Force that way. That's a rather severe punishment, isn't it?" He thought for a moment. "Good."

"Yes, well, the Council decided that the punishment was appropriate considering the crimes committed," his mate said. "Throughout the entire interrogation she firmly asserted that she did nothing wrong." He thought back to the long, tense session. Seth had been triumphant and angry at the same time - elated that the killer had been caught and annoyed that he had been elsewhere when she was captured. He hadn't treated her mercifully and neither had the High Council.

Xanatos sat up and turned to face Qui-Gon. "Obi's distress was so palpable it almost made me physically ill. It was easy to find him through the training bond. And I know how you found me, but how did you know that Lii was the killer?"

"Actually, I realized it only a half hour before I reached you. It wasn't until the comm message from the library that I put the pieces in place," Qui-Gon admitted.

"What message?"

"The one that said that Obi-Wan had checked out 'The Book of Practical Lightsaber Technique', a book that was far too advanced for him."

"But he didn't check it out, I told Bruck... oh. Oh no."

"Yes," Qui-Gon nodded. "Bant confirmed that Bruck had lost his library card sometime ago and he used Obi-Wan's. Seth checked with Master Yaddle and Lii was working the day the book was checked out."

"I now remember Lii even saying as much but I guess it didn't register before," Xanatos said, recalling her words. "But then why did she want to kill Obi-Wan, besides the fact that she considered him unworthy?"

"That's it, that was all. She thought Obi-Wan to be an unlikely candidate for knighthood and wanted to rid the Order of him. The same with 'Nala."

Xanatos frowned. "But 'Nala already was a knight. What did Lii find out about 'Nala to make her think she was unworthy? Surely the incident with the pirates - "

Qui-Gon was silent. "That's something Lii will take with her to Myrkrr, I suppose," he said finally.

"Hmm." Xanatos shook his head slightly, recalling another fleeting statement made during the fight, but dropped the subject. "Well, then, how did Lii find out about Obi's problems and whatever problem 'Nala had?"

"Xan, the woman is a librarian...one of the ones responsible for the Order's archives." Qui-Gon thought back. "I remember Adi mentioning that the healers' files had been accessed improperly. I would bet that the files were Obi-Wan's medical history and progress reports."

"Well, wouldn't Lii know who Obi-Wan was? Visually, I mean?"

"No," Qui-Gon said. "She didn't work in the Padawan's Wing. She was with Adi Gallia in the Census and Records Archives previously and she had just started in the Main Library less than a month ago. She had no idea what Obi looked like and probably only knew him by his medical files."

Xanatos squirmed, turning back around so he was leaning against Qui-Gon's chest again. "Seth mentioned something about the Drall field temple tonight at dinner."

"A similar death occurred there where a padawan was found in their Returning Chamber - "

"Oh Force, not another child?"

"No, she was a senior padawan but she had failed her trials. The case was thirty years old, however, and never solved."

Xanatos became thoughtful. "You have an idea, though."

"Yes, especially after the new killings. But we can't prove anything." Qui-Gon became tense. "Seth found some information in the Drallian census. Burgho Javi spent a few years in the Corellian system. He attended the Library Academy there during the time of the first murder."

"What?" Xanatos struggled to sit up. "Why are we sitting here? Did Seth question him yet?"

"Xan, we have no proof, just some circumstantial evidence. And the Council did question him but he denied any involvement in these killings or the one from thirty years ago."

Qui-Gon pulled at his mate to lie back. Xanatos, never one to concede a full defeat, leaned against Qui-Gon but crossed his arms.

"Lii _must_ have gotten her ideas from him. Didn't she say?"

"No. She admitted knowing about the Drallian murder but insisted that she read about it in a databank." Qui-Gon resumed pouring water over his mate's shoulders. "Burgho also intimated that he knew Lii well but she claimed that she had only talked to him once or twice. I think she's telling the truth."

"She could be," said Xanatos thoughtfully. "Burgho could have "accidentally" left the reference to the old murder out where she would see it. He wanted her to continue where he couldn't." He uncrossed his arms and absently twirled a damp lock of hair, something he always did when he was concentrating. "He wanted someone to carry on his work. Lii was stupid enough to manipulate and arrogant enough to think this was her own idea. It makes sense. His movement is limited because of his cybernetic legs, but I bet he didn't have them thirty years ago."

Qui-Gon pulled the hair away from Xanatos' fingers. "He told me once that he lost his legs when he was in his thirties. He's in his mid-sixties now, so your assumption is correct. But that's still not conclusive proof. He has dedicated his entire life to the Order and has no black marks on his service record." He put up a hand to restrain his mate, who was about to interrupt. "But that doesn't mean that Seth won't keep an eye on him." He sighed. "Anyway, Master Yaddle said he recently found out that the disease which claimed his legs is spreading again. He's dying. He won't have another chance to hurt anyone."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to settle for that. I have faith that the Force will determine his fate," Xanatos said. He tried again. "And you're not going to tell me about 'Nala - "

" _No_ , Xanatos."

Xanatos sighed and slipped down further into the water. "All right, then. Tell me how Lii convinced Bruck to go with her, because he never would have."

Qui-Gon remained silent for a few minutes. "She didn't," he said finally. "Knight Aus, one of Seth's investigators, found a Sanicorps engineer who remembered seeing a tall Jedi pushing a container on a repulsor lift. He didn't think twice about what he saw until Kio pressed him. Then he also remembered that the container was marked with the logo of the Main Library. Seth believes that Bruck went into the Library for some reason, maybe thinking to catch Obi-Wan there. Lii saw Bruck, killed him in a remote corner of the library, placed him in the container, and wheeled him into the Returning Chamber. She then positioned him as she did with 'Nala, although she never gave a reason for why she did it that way.

"I guess I really didn't need to know all of that," Xanatos said. "So if Mace had walked into the Chamber earlier - "

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Qui-Gon replied quietly. "Bruck would have still been dead."

Xanatos nodded. "I know Mace was questioning himself, what he could have done had he gotten there sooner. At least there's that small consolation that he couldn't have done anything." He cupped water over his arms. "What about 'Nala then? Why did Lii risk going back to the Returning Chamber after she killed her? The body wouldn't have been found until hours later."

Qui-Gon smiled grimly. "She didn't want to shock the Jedi who would be assembling for a Returning Ceremony that evening."

"Sith. And Obi-Wan? Would she have left him in the old Armory?"

"I don't know," Qui-Gon admitted. "The High Council never asked and she didn't disclose what she planned to do with Obi-Wan had she succeeded in killing him."

Xanatos grunted. "Lii is insane. 'Nala was a good knight and Obi-Wan will be a hundred times the knight Lii was - "

"I know. I was there, remember?" Qui-Gon said. "That shared meditation was like nothing I've never felt from him before. I was truly awed by Obi-Wan's Force presence that day and I'm sorry that it took me five years to see what you see in him. I agree with you - he will be a knight. Maybe even an exceptional one at that."

Xanatos smirked. "Well, I won't say I told you so, but..." He sputtered as Qui-Gon splashed water on his face. "Cut that out! There's better things to do in the bath than have water fights, you know."

It was Qui-Gon's turn to smirk. "Really? Do tell."

Xanatos turned slowly to straddle his mate. "No," he purred, licking Qui-Gon's ear. "I'll show you."


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Qui-Gon stepped out onto the balcony of his suite to indulge in a long desired smoke. He held a pipe in one hand while the other shaded his eyes from the blinding glare of the Coruscanti sky at sunset. He could barely make out a small figure leaning against the railing, chin resting on hands held close together. Obi-Wan was a black silhouette against the dying red light.

"Obi-Wan?" The little boy turned to him as the last of the sun's rays faded to a cool, dark orange. He was rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and slumped his small, thin shoulders. "Nothing... I miss Bruck. I miss him so much."

"Oh, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon quickly slipped the pipe away into his pouch and scooped the boy up in his arms. He held him tightly. "It's all right to miss him. I miss him as well. It's not a bad thing, really. But Bruck is a part of the Force now. He wants you to remember him only with love and he wants you to appreciate your padras and the love we feel for you."

"Master, is that how you feel? Do you... 'preciate what you have?" Bright green eyes looked up at him and again Qui-Gon could vividly feel what had drawn Xanatos to this boy. The Force pulsed strongly in him, clean and good and _right_. He really would make a good knight someday. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Yes Obi-Wan. You and Bruck and Master Xan and Bant and Mara are the most precious people in the world to me."

"Bruck? But he's - "

Qui-Gon stroked the little head. "We don't stop loving people simply because they've returned to the Force, padawan. If anything, they're even closer to us than before." He put Obi-Wan down and took the boy's hand. "Bruck will always be with us, remember that. Now, shall we find out what Master Xan is preparing for dinner?"

Obi-Wan smiled shyly. "I think he's teaching Mara how to make an Allderoni pie - the one with the cheese and stuff."

"I believe you mean Alderaani."

"Oh." Obi-Wan frowned. "All-der-ahnee."

"That was very good," Qui-Gon said, smiling. "Did you know that Alderaani pie is one of my favorite dishes?"

"Yeah, I know. We _all_ know. I think that's why Mara's learning how to make it. She's doing it for you."

"I'm very touched."

"Well, Master Xan also said it was in... infint'lee easier for him to teach her than it would be for him to teach you."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, he said it better, though." Obi-Wan tried again. "Infint'lee... that's a hard word, too."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, it is."

The two Jedi walked back into their suite, hand in hand.

THE END


End file.
